Little Kitty
by AngieXRosyX
Summary: MattxMello! Mello finds a crimson kitten and decides to take him home. Mello names him Matt and starts to like the cat. What happens when Mello comes home to find a naked redhead boy on his couch? And where is the cat? Yoai! Sexual content. Language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death note no matter how much I want to… T_T**

**Me: Well as everyone probably knows, this is a MattxMello fanfic. I don't usually write yoai fanfics but I thought it'd be fun.**

**Matt: If you don't then why write one now?**

**Mello: Good question. What he said.**

**Me: Cause I thought of an awesome fanfic of you two **_**boys**_** and thought it would be cute.**

**Mello: That's it?**

**Matt: Just cause you thought it'd be cute?**

***I nodds***

***Matt face palms himself and Mello laughs nervously***

**Mello: Anyway… Don't forget to fucking review the paper.**

**Me: You mean story, right?**

**Mello: Yeah whatever.**

**Matt: Are you really that blonde?**

**Mello: Yes… I mean no! You know what? Fick Dich!!**

**Matt: Fick dich aouch. **

***I laughs so hard. Mello stays quiet and Matt plays his PSP* **

Little Kitty

Mello's POV

I was walking home from the grocery store. I had bought enough chocolate to last me two fucking months. BUT knowing myself it'd be gone by tomorrow maybe. I wasn't paying attention because I was munching on one of my chocolate bars. And I noticed that a giant semi-truck heading towards me as I crossed the street. The horn blasted through my brain as I jumped out of the way. I sighed as I got up and dusted my black leather pants off. Bending down, I snatched my bag of chocolate bars and the one I had been eating. It was defiled by the city street so I was unable to eat it any longer.

"Fuck. That was my first one too," I muttered to myself. My chocolate addiction not only gave me great skin but also made me a psycho at points. I tossed the fucking chocolate bar into a nearby trash can and continued my way home with a new one in my hand.

As I walked it had started to rain. Cussing colorfully, I found shelter under a tree near a bench. I tossed the wrapper of my chocolate bar and heard a whimper from under me. I bent down, my head between my knees as I looked under the bench I sat on. Directly under me, I saw a red kitten. Not orange red but crimson red. It was actually quite weird that a cat had blood red fur. Feeling guilty and sorry for the poor, wet kitty, I reached for it. As if sensing my hand, its eyes opened and it hissed at me, swatting my hand away with its small red paw. I frowned and grabbed the creature by the scruff of its neck and brought it out from under the bench. Sitting up, we had a glaring contest, which I won. The cat(or what sounded like it) sighed defeated. I stood and hugged the cat to my chest, grabbing my bags, ran off towards my apartment.

When we entered, I set the bags on the table and got a towel and dried myself off. I set the cat down so he(I had found out it was a guy) could explore. Heading for the bathroom, I went to go prepare a bath for the cat. He needed it more then I did. As I let the water fill the tub, I put away the food I had bought.

"Meow…" I heard from the door way of the kitchen.

"Come on cat." I picked the little kitty up and carried it to the bathroom. Shutting the facet off, I slipped the kitten into the luke-warm water. It didn't fight like any normal cat would have; instead it seemed to enjoy the water. Feeling the need to get into the water, I unzipped my vest and unlaced my pants pulling them off. The cat noticed and it looked like it blushed. Was this cat acting human or was it me? I slipped into the tub and relaxed. (**A/N: Tee Hee Mello's naked. ^///^ Yeah that's right Im perverted. It runs in the family tee hee!!**)

I grabbed the cat and poured some shampoo into my hand at the same damn time. Rubbing the gooey substance onto the cat, I began to wash him thoroughly. He didn't struggle but it seemed like the he was fucking blushing! I fucking swear to god, if this cat wasn't blushing then I was fucking going insane!! As I washed the soup from his little cat's body, I tried to get my thoughts off the fact that the cat might be blushing. Oh well, I'll figure it out after a good night's sleep.

The cat and I got out after 30 minutes. I got dressed in my pajamas (consisting of a loose black T shirt and my black boxers). The cat watched as I walked into the kitchen with all my pride and glory. I made dinner and fed the cat some meat. He seemed to like it.

"Ooooookay! Ground rules of my apartment. One: No going to the bathroom in the house, two: Don't be too loud, three: No sleeping on my bed, and finally: Do NOT put your paws on my chocolate." The cat stared at me as if saying "What the fuck is wrong with you?". I washed the dishes and put them in their places.

"You know what? I've decided to give you a name."

The cat did nothing.

"Your new name is Matt, ok?" I asked. Wow I had stooped so fucking low as to ask a cat if his name was ok.

"Meow…" The cat responded. I froze in mid-step. Had Matt just answered to my question? Nah there was no way that he could've understood. I sighed as I made my way to my bed, crawled under the blankets and closed my eyes. I felt something jump onto the bed. I turned to see Matt curled up on my bed.

"Hey Matt? Get down."

The cat breathed calmly but didn't move a muscle. I sighed and closed my eyes again. Then I felt something press against my chest. Looking down, I saw Matt curled up at my chest. I blushed and tried to fall asleep with the cat sleeping on me.

Matt's POV

I awoke the next morning to find that it was still dark outside. The man that had taken me in lay next to me sleeping. I got up and stretched as I jumped off the bed and onto the floor. I sat at the window watching the birds fly across the little balcony. Hours passed and the man finally woke up and spotted me.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I turned my head toward him, my tail swinging back and forth.

"I never told you my name huh?" He asked suddenly. I shook my head. The man was quiet as he stared at me in shock.

"I'm Mello. Mello Keehl." He said after a long awkward silence. Mello sat down with a bowl, a gallon of milk, a box, and a spoon. I wasn't stupid so I knew things other cats didn't. I watched as he set down a bowl of meat for me and dug in when he started eating his own breakfast.

Mello took me to his job today. I learned that the guy was leader of the Mafia. Explains why he carries a gun everywhere he went. It was when we were walking home when things got interesting. Some punk kid bumped into Mello while we walked home.

"Watch it fucking retard," I punk spat. Mello's eyebrow twitched.

"You watch it douche," Mello retorted with more venom in his voice. The punk shrank away from the taller blonde man in black leather. Mello then turned to me and smirked.

"That guy was a douche bag," Mello said to me. I nodded and looked back at the punk. He was a douche bag. Suddenly I realized something. I got real excited at my new discovery. He was a bag of douche!! I trotted after Mello happily.

I had been with Mello for a few days. It was very comfortable and we had gotten used to each other. The only thing different about today was that I stayed home. Well that was only partially the reason why today was different. It was different was because well when I woke up after a nap of the couch, I noticed I was no longer a cat. And for the fact that I was naked. (**A/N: Tee hee now Matt's naked!! ^///^ YAY!! Ima pervert!!**)

Just then, Mello walked into the apartment to find a naked red head in sitting on his couch. Blushing madly because he saw everything, he instantly took out his gun and pointed it at the boy as he looked up.


	2. Chapter 2: Matt or Mail

Me: Well I'd like *sniffles* to thank Nana Weiss *sniffles* for being the first person who reviewed!

Mello: Yeah she fucking rocks!!

Matt: *playing PSP not caring* What Mels said.

Me: Well at least she likes the story right guys? *sweatdrops*

Mello: Fuck yes!

Matt: What Mels said. *still not caring*

*I frowns and takes away his PSP*

Matt: GIVE IT BACK!!!! *chases me around*

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Mello: *Sweatdrops* Remember to review…

Normal POV

Mello kept the pistol trained on the red head boy. The boy looked up at the blonde Mafia man and smiled at him.

"Hey Mello." His voice was disused and sounded like he was on crack. Mello was still blushing because there was an extremely sexy naked boy on _his_ couch in _his_ living room in _his_ fucking apartment!

"Who're you?" He asked his voice deathly cold. The boy frowned and stood.

"Look I know this may sound a bit… odd but I'm the cat you brought home a few days ago…" He said moving closer. It was quiet until Mello burst out laughing.

"That's the best joke I've ever heard!!" He scoffed. The boy frowned.

"I'm fucking serious Mello. I'm the red cat that you had." Mello shut his mouth and stared at the boy.

"Had? What do you mean by had?" He asked in that dangerous voice again. The boy was obviously not scared but more a little shy.

"I turned human." He said scratching the back of his head. Mello put the gun in its place in his tight leather pants.

"So… You're Matt?" Mello asked turning it over the possibilities in his head. The red head nodded.

"Well then I guess I need to go get you some clothes." Mello walked over to the counter and picked up a magazine. He tossed it at Matt who caught it easily.

"Pick out an outfit that you like." Mello demanded. Matt flipped through the pages and saw five different pieces of clothing that he liked. He looked up and found a Sharpie mark near him. He used it to circle the items he liked.

He tossed the magazine back at Mello, who was getting ready to leave and didn't see the flying magazine so it hit him in the head. He glared at Matt and flipped through the pages to see all the items Matt had circled.

"Okay. Is that alright if we go get them now? Because I need more chocolate." Mello stated not looking at Matt.

"We?" Matt choked out.

"Yeah. You're coming with me." Mello looked up at the naked red head and blushed.

"Well uh I guess that you can wear some of my clothes," Mello's voice lowered as he got up and grabbed some more of his leather attire. He threw the clothes at Matt who caught them and put them on.

"They- They're kinda tight…" Matt commented. Mello laughed loudly.

"You get used to them. Don't worry your smaller then I am so they wont rip." He chuckled. Matt frowned and followed Mello out the door.

They walked the streets of New York, looking for the clothes store that Mello usually went to. Everyone stared at them like they were homophobes. It made Matt uneasy and Mello didn't seem to care.

"Mello, they're staring at us." Matt whispered, his voice thick with worry. Mello snorted and shrugged.

"Of course they're gonna stare. We're really hot guys in leather and we're walking the streets of New York. You cant get more American." Mello whispered back. Matt mentally flinched.

"I'm not American and neither are you."

"How do you know that?" Mello retorted.

"Because Keehl is a Russian name and you have a slight accent." Matt said matter-of-factly. Mello glared at the ground.

"Fine. I'm Russian but that's not what I meant." He said pointing at Matt. Matt's red eyebrow rose into an arch.

"Oh? Then what did you mean?" Matt inquired. Mello smirked at him.

"How do you know that your not American?" Mello asked. Matt froze to a complete stop. Mello looked at him questioningly.

"Because I was human before I was a cat…" Matt said slowly. Mello snorted again.

"Uh huh. Sure. And how would you explain that?" Matt didn't answer. Mello waited for an answer. Matt started walking again and Mello walked beside him.

"I… I was born human. Dad was a jackass. Mom was a slut. I was an only child. Mom died of AIDS and Dad got rid of me by selling me to an insane scientist who experimented on me, which worked by the way. I was 15 then." Mello mentally face palmed himself. 'Shouldn't have asked that question…' He thought miserably.

"Is your dad still alive?" Mello asked cautiously. Matt nodded. "He's always been alive. I bet you know him. He's a Mafia man himself." Matt smiled teasingly. Mello returned the smile and shrugged. "Maybe. What's his name?" Mello teased back. Matt laughed.

"Marc Jeevas," Matt laughed. (**A/N: I actually don't know Matt's dad's name so I came up with one! Hope you don't mind…**)

It was Mello's turn to freeze. "M-Marc J-Jeevas?" He stuttered. Matt looked at him and nodded. Matt thought that Mello was terrified but he was proved wrong. Mello jumped up and down and was saying something like "I'm hanging with Marc Jeevas's son!!" Matt didn't understand what the blonde had said but it made him smile at the fact that this guy was excited about his dad. Not everyone has a Mafia Leader as a dad, but Matt did.

Matt and Mello reached the store and Matt searched the store for the clothes he wanted. They had everything here so it didn't take Matt long to find the clothes he wanted.

"Thank you come again!" said the woman at the counter. Mello and Matt ignored her and walked out of the store and headed home after a quick stop at a candy shop.

"You know? You never answered my question." Mello stated around his chocolate. "What question would that be?" Matt asked. Mello sighed.

"I'm Russian. What are you?" Mello asked. Matt didn't answer for a while, like the subject pained him. "I'm from Spain. I prefer to say I'm from London but that's not true." He finally answered. Matt looked at Mello and smiled, which was returned.

Suddenly, Matt felt a surge of emotion towards the guy next to him. It was a weird feeling but he knew it all too well.

**-Flashback-**

"_Mail… I like you!" came a male boy who had forced his emotions out to the red head. Mail didn't know what to say. "I… like you to, Michael." The black haired boy beamed at him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss._

_Mail had his head in Michael's lap as they watched people in school give them weird and disgusted looks. Mail looked up at his boyfriend of three years. Michael smiled and brushed Mail's bangs out of his face. "I love you Mail." Michael stated, watching as Mail's face turned the color of his hair. "I… I love you too, Michael," Mail smiled._

_Mail watched in horror as he watched his boyfriend make out with a girl from a distance. Tears welled in his eyes as he stepped closer for them to notice him. Michael stared at him. The tears running down Mail's face was a sign that the relationship they had was over. "Mail… I…" but Mail's hands were around his throat in a second. "I HATE YOU!! FUCKING MAN SLUT!!" Mail cried as his grip on his ex-boyfriend's neck loosened. Michael was hurt by Mail's words. The next day, Mail didn't show up at school. Or did he show up for the rest of the quarter. Michael asked a teacher where he went. The teacher's response was "Oh. Mail Jeevas was moved to an orphanage in Korea". Turned out that orphanage was a science lab where Mail became Matt._

**-Flashback-**

Matt and Mello reached the apartment. They had dinner and showered separately and went to bed. Matt was on the couch and cried himself quietly to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: long day

**Me: Hello everyone! Thank you for reviewing and I hoped you liked it THUS far. Lets have Matt and Mello (Our favorite Duo) say something to the crowd!! **

***Points at Matt and Mello expectantly***

**Matt: *playing his PSP* You sound like a talk show host.**

**Mello: This isn't a show is it? **

**Me: No of course not!! That would blow your cover as MAFIA LEADER!!!**

**Matt:……… *Plays PSP STILL!!***

**Mello: Go ahead. Shout it to the world why don't ya….. *is pissed off…. SCARY!!***

**Matt: Don't forget to review. **

**Me: Your boring Matt. *Takes PSP away* NO GAMES FOR YOU!!!**

**Matt: GIVE IT BACK!!**

***Chases me…* **

**Me: No…No…No…No…No…No!!**

**Matt: Give it back!! *catches me!!* **

**Me:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAPE!!! RAPE!!**

**Mello: *shakes head disbelief fully(PS.. This is not a actual word!!)* This gets harder and harder every chapter….**

Normal POV

Mello woke up to the sun in his face. Yawning tiredly, he got out of bed and dressed in his normal attire. This time he wore his leather jacket to make his outfit less suspicious. He _was_ indeed leader of the Mafia. With his boots clunking on the wooden floor, he makes his way to the kitchen which by the way is connected to the living room where Matt is sleeping. Mello got himself some breakfast and left a note for Matt. As he was leaving, he noticed how red Matt's face looked. 'Was he…crying?' Mello thought in disbelief. Shaking his head, he left without any hesitation.

Matt awoke around noon and stretched. He rose himself from his place on the couch and went to the kitchen to find something to eat. The first thing he saw as he gripped the handle to the fridge was the note that Mello left him. It read:

_**Matt,**_

_**Went to work. Be back around 1 in the morning. Don't destroy the house, don't eat my chocolate, and you BETTER be home when I get back. **_

_**Mello **_

Matt blinked. One in the morning? He must be doing something important today. Frowning, he found some left over meat and ate it without warming it up. After breakfast, he got dressed in his new clothes. A black and white stripped shirt with a white fur vest, dark stripped jeans, black combat boots, black gloves, and orange goggles. He looked in Mello's bathroom mirror to get a better look at himself. 'I look sexier now then I did back then. The vest goes REAL well with the stripes' he thought as he admired his reflection. He left the apartment, leaving a note of his own in case he wasn't back when Mello got home.

Matt walked the streets of New York looking for something to do. As Matt walked, he accidentally bumped into someone his age.

"Watch where your going, Goggle boy!" Said a very familiar male voice. Matt turned to look at the slightly shorter man. His eyes widened at the sight of Mello.

"Mello?" He asked as if he wasn't seeing correctly. The boy froze in his spot. There were people with him. A cinnamon hair boy with caramel eyes that was wearing a white button down polo with light blue jeans. A blonde haired girl wearing a gothic black skirt and a shirt to match it. Another boy with black hair that wore a white cotton shirt and jeans. The other boy had white hair and wore white pajamas. Matt was kind of jealous the beauty the whole group had.

"Matt?" Mello asked. Matt turned and walked briskly away. Mello was a bit stunned by the sight of Matt on the streets by himself.

"Matt!" He called as he ran after the boy with red hair. Matt kept turning onto different streets and it was confusing Mello to no end.

"Matt!!" He called again. He could hear his friends call after him as he chased the boy. Until Mello saw him go into a bar. He followed the nineteen year old without so much as a glance to his friends behind him. He could see Matt take a seat at the bar and ask for something. Matt was _way_ too young to drink.

"MATT!!" He screamed as he saw the boy down a shot. The red head turned as Mello made his way towards him. As soon as he did, Mello noticed something in Matt's hand that irritated him so much that it hit a nerve.

"Matt, why are you drinking? Why are you smoking?" He asked as he tried to keep control of his anger. Matt shrugged.

"What's it to you?" Matt asked. That little remark struck a cord in Mello and he tackled the boy.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" Mello screamed as he choked the boy who laid helpless under him. Mello's friends rushed in to see Mello choking the red head and tried desperately to get him to stop. They finally managed to get him off but Mello was squirming and screaming at the poor boy. Then Matt did something that shocked them into next week.

"Why the fuck do you care what I try to do? I've only known you for a couple of days!" The red head retorted his voice hoarse from Mello choking him. Mello relaxed into his friend's grip.

"You were supposed to stay at home…" Mello growled. Matt didn't falter.

"The note you left didn't say for me to stay at home. It said not to destroy the house." Matt said carelessly. Mello flinched and struggled out of the Cinnamon boy's grip. The boy let go and they all followed Mello out of the bar. Matt finished his cigarette and decided to go outside. Mello was out there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" He said irritably. Matt shrugged.

"I'll come if you want me to." Mello nodded and turned to walk to his friends motioning for Matt to follow. Matt obeyed and suddenly felt like an outcast. Cinnamon boy and the chick kept glaring at him. So was the white haired one. The one with black hair was staring at him curiously but he felt like they were berating him with their eyes.

"Mello, why is _he_ coming with us?" Cinnamon boy asked harshly. Mello turned and glared at him.

"Because he is my friend, Light. And he fits into the group. So stop complaining." Mello snapped. Matt walked behind them most of the time. That is, until, Mello called him to walk next to him. Matt obeyed and silently made his way to the front of the group where Mello was. He had learned everyone's name by then. Light was Cinnamon, Misa was the chick, L was the panda-like guy, Near was ghost boy. Matt and Mello silently walked next to each other while the others talked to one another. Mello broke the silence between them.

"Why were you smoking?" He asked calmly. Matt shrugged.

"I…uh…was reminded of someone when I saw you with… them." Mello nodded quietly and sighed.

"That stuff can kill you. And your way too young to drink." Mello stated.

"And you are any older…" Matt snickered. Mello was quiet.

"You know? I feel like going to a club." Mello stated loud enough for the rest of the group could hear.

"That's a great idea, Mello!" Misa chirped. 'She's annoying…' Matt thought briefly. Light flinched.

"Maybe they'll play your theme song, Mello." said Near. Mello flinched.

"Theme song? You have a theme song?" Matt asked teasingly. Misa nodded.

"They call me Mellow Yellow," She sang. Matt held in a chuckle. Mello flinched again causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, anyways… Lets go. I know where one is." Light said. Misa clung to his arm.

"Will Misa get to dance with Light?" She asked. Matt's and Light's eyebrow twitched.

"No. Misa gets to dance with Near." Light said. Misa sighed and agreed. They made their way towards the club and went inside. It was called Death Note. Odd name. When they walked in, Mello, Matt, Light, and L sat at a table while Misa and Near went to dance. They talked for a while when Mello suggested something.

"Why don't we ditch them? I know this club that's for homophobes." He stated. Light and L agreed but Matt was still deciding. 'I'm gay so would it matter? Are they gay too?' he thought.

"Why do you want to go? Are you guys gay?" He sounded like he was serious and oddly enough he was.

"Yeah. L and I have a relationship behind Misa's back. Mello is bisexual." Light explained. Matt nodded and decided it was ok to go.

"Plus we want to get away from _them_," L added. They left for the place and when they got there all they saw was guys dancing on each other. Mello and Matt sat at a table while Light and L danced. It was awkward. Mello again broke the silence between them.

"So… are you gay?" he asked. Matt blushed a bit but nodded. Mello gave a genuine smile.

"Ok. Then come dance with me." Mello took off his jacket and dragged Matt onto the dance floor.

"Are you serious?!" Matt asked as he resisted. Mello was laughing at him.

"Of course I'm serious!" Mello was able to get Matt onto the dance floor. Mello's body was extremely close to Matt's as he began to move his hips to the beat of the song. The song happened to be Tick tock by Kesha. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders as he ground his hips into Matt's.

Matt responded on instinct and moved along with Mello. The song was coming to a close but Mello kept moving. Another song came on and Matt like the beat. Mello seemed to know what he was doing because Matt was really turned on at the moment. Matt tried not to groan as Mello continued to sway his hips against him.

Somewhere on the dance floor, L and Light danced like Mello and Matt. They were rubbing their hips together until they saw the blonde and the red head.

"They look hot together," Someone from the crowd said.

Light's mouth was agape and L stared at them curiously.

"I didn't know guys could do that," said another. "Their still hot."

Light and L decided to intervene and dragged the two "hot" boys out of the club. After a long lecture from both L and Light, Mello and Matt were sent home.

"That was fun huh?" Mello asked when they got home. Matt nodded but kept silent because he still had a hard on and he had just fallen in love again without meaning to. Mello was curious as to what was wrong with the boy but he left the poor kid alone.

Matt slept on the couch again but he couldn't sleep. All night he stayed up thinking about what happened and how he had been so hypnotized that he didn't try to stop Mello from doing it. Mello could have _kissed_ him and Matt wouldn't have minded at the moment. But right now, Matt was regretting everything that happened.


	4. Chapter 4: Couples

**Me: Hi and welcome back to Little Kitty. Lately I have been celebrating Christmas and so has everyone else. **

**Matt: Or Hanukah. **

**Mello: …*rolls eyes* **

**Me: ANYWAY!! In the last chapter, Mello and Matt got to know each other a little bit more. They danced, got yelled at, and pondered why they did such actions. **

**Matt: *looks up and blushes deeply* It was Mello's fault!**

**Mello: For what? Turning you on?**

**Matt: …*ignores him and returns to his game while blushing still***

**Me: Awww is Matty shy?**

**Mello:… *Goes into hysteria***

**Matt: WHAT?! Where the hell did you get Matty from?!**

**Me: *Shrugs* From Mello. **

**Matt:…*glares daggers at Mello***

**Mello: *still dying of laughter* I…couldn't…help…telling her…She made…me!!**

**Matt: *Looks at me…* How did you…?**

**Me: *Smiles evilly* I have my ways…**

***Both boys cower in a corner***

**Me: MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mello woke up having to go to the bathroom. He trudged towards the bathroom. On his way back, he passed by Matt who lays awake on the couch. Curiously, he bends over Matt's face blocking the moonlight from hitting his face.

"Why are you up?" Mello asked which by the way was fully awake now. Matt looked up at him. His goggles were lying on the ground on his fur vest. Matt's green eyes flickered with what looked like sadness but was immediately flickered to a blank stare.

"I couldn't sleep. Why are _you_ up?" Matt countered. Mello sat down on the couch near Matt's hips. He shrugged.

"Had to go." Matt blankly stared at Mello who sighed in turn.

"I had to use the bathroom, dip shit." Matt visibly flinched. Mello noticed at questioned him with his eyes. Matt turned on his side with his back to Mello.

"Nothing. Just go away, asshole." Mello frowned and forcefully made Matt lay on his back. Matt was about to protest but Mello quickly pressed his lips to Matt's. Matt froze but after a while kissed back. Mello's tongue danced over Matt's bottom lip for entrance which was quickly accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance (which Mello ended up winning) as Mello climbed over Matt. The need for air became a priority and they pulled away. Their breaths mingling as Mello put both his hands on either side of Matt's head and had his hips straddled by Mello's legs. Matt realized what just happened and pushed Mello onto the floor. Mello rubbed the back of his head as he sat up only to see a streak of red run out the door.

He was so confused on what had went wrong. 'What did I do?' He thought as he pulled his leather clothes and boots on and ran after Matt.

Meanwhile with Matt…

He ran and ran until he was somewhere that was unfamiliar to him. Matt trudged his way into an alley way and sat near a dumpster. That was when he started to let the tears fall. He had never want to fall in love again; it just happened. Matt cried for a while until he heard laughter. Three women were walking down the alleyway and were laughing. They were wearing very skimpy clothes. One wore a leather miniskirt with a red tank top. The others wore dresses that were blue and black. Ugh… Matt was so disgusted with them that he wanted to vomit. The one with the miniskirt noticed him and smiled at him. He didn't do anything. The girl frowned and approached him.

"Its rude to stare and not respond when being greeted," She spat. Matt arched an eyebrow.

"Its rude to tease guys with slut outfits," he retorted. The woman's frown deepened. She stared at him for a moment.

"Do I know you?" She asked suddenly. Matt stared at her questioningly.

"I knew a kid that went to the same school as me. He had red hair and green eyes like you. He wore striped shirts everyday until one day he disappeared." She explained staring at him harder. Then it clicked in his mind that she knew Mail. He tensed instantly. This woman…who was she? Who was she?

"I'm Esperanza." Matt's doubt instantly vanished.

"Oh… god. It _is _you." Matt muttered. Esperanza's eyes brightened with happiness.

"Oh my god! Mail I haven't seen you since freshman year!!" She shrieked which hurt Matt's ears.

"I'm Matt now." He hissed.

"Matt? Since when did you-"

"Since I was sold to that _orphanage_," Matt growled with venom at the mention of the place. Esperanza watched with caution as he began to glare daggers at the ground.

"You were sold?" She blurted. Matt looked up at her.

"Yeah. The night I found you and Michael sucking each others faces off," He spat with hurt and anger mixed. Esperanza flinched and rubbed her arm regretfully. The other girls had left by then and Matt couldn't see them anymore.

"Yeah…uh sorry about that…" She said sincerely. Matt shook his head.

"Your friends left you." She nodded.

"I know. I cant walk these streets alone. Can you walk me back to my apartment? Its not far from here." She asked with complete honesty. Matt thought it over and decided to walk her back so she wouldn't get raped. Matt got up and they began to walk to her apartment.

Back with Mello Yellow…

Mello had checked everywhere. Matt wasn't even near the apartment. "Damn him! Why did he have to leave?!" Mello shouted as tears welled in his eyes. He felt rejected and pushed away. Mello didn't like that feeling. Mello hit a wall with his fist as people passed him.

Mello made his way around a corner and saw Matt standing in front of an apartment with wide eyes. There was a man in the doorway and a woman. Mello ran so he could get to Matt.

"MATT!!!" He shouted.

With Matt…

Matt stared at the guy he hadn't seen in years. The guy with black hair and light blue eyes that looked like water when your drowning. Matt was so scared with the familiar face.

"Mail? Is that really you?" The man asked. Matt just backed away, his heart beating fast and a pain sent the tears welling in his eyes.

Michael's POV

"Mail…I…" I began but was interrupted.

"MATT!!!" We all turned to see a blonde in leather running up the stairs towards the red head. As soon as he got to the top, he ran straight at Mail and wrapped his arms around the smaller form. Esperanza went inside. I glared at the blonde man(girl?) as he hugged Mail.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked with venom as the blonde boy let go of Mail. He turned to me.

"Who the fuck are _you?_ What did you do to him?" He asked with a deadly voice that kinda scared me.

"I'm Michael and I didn't do anything to him. You're the one who tackled him." I accused. Mail was frowning as the blonde boy moved in front of him.

"Leave Mail alone, man woman," I spat. The blonde's eye twitched. His hand reached for something and brought it out. I froze.

"Don't call me a woman! Shut the fuck up or I'll blow your fucking head off!" The blonde said as he pointed a gun at me. Mail's arms wrapped around the blonde's not-so-covered waist.

"Mello, put the gun away." Mail ordered. The blonde, or Mello, cocked his head to the side to look at Mail with icy blue eyes but his arm didn't lower. The gun remained pointed at my forehead.

"No I won't. He called me a man woman Matt. I am not gonna stand for that shit!" Mello's eyes focused on me again.

"Matt? His name is not Matt, its Mail." I pointed out but froze again when he cocked the gun so that the bullets were in place.

"Is that true, Matt? Your real name is Mile?" Mello asked without taking his eyes off me. Matt nodded against his back.

Normal POV

Mello smiled. His eyes and the gun trained on the guy ahead. Matt hugging Mello from behind, trying to get him to calm down.

"Its ok that you didn't tell me. I didn't tell you my real name. I guess we're a couple with secrets." Mello stated still smiling. Michael visibly flinched at Mello being with Matt or Mail.

"Its Mail. M-a- i- l." Michael muttered. Mello's finger twitched against the trigger not putting enough pressure on it to make the gun fire. Michael gulped and Matt tightened his gripped on Mello.

"What's your real name Mello?" Matt asked trying to keep Mello's attention on him.

"Miheal. Can I kill this mother fucker?" Mello changed the subject after answering. Matt's eyes widened.

"No…" It sounded as if he didn't care but in all honesty he believed that revenge was not a way to settle anything. Mello sighed and lowered the gun and placed it in the holster that looked like his belt. He turned in Matt's grip, he glared down at the red head. Matt looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Why'd you run off? I wasn't finished with you." Mello's tone was angry as he made Matt walk with him down the stairs. Matt blushed and tried to think of a reason he had run off without revealing the truth.

"I…uh… didn't want to cause you any trouble…" Matt tried. Mello rolled his eyes.

"You suck at lying, Matty. Now what's the real reason?" He asked. Matt blushed and cursed his inability to lie properly.

"I… didn't want to fall in love again…" He murmured. Mello looked at him through his blonde bangs.

"Again? You mean that guy back there was your ex?" Matt nodded and tried not to cry again. Matt and Mello made it home and both fell asleep on Mello's bed.


	5. Chapter 5: WTF!

**Me: Well Im sorry for not updating for so long! As everyone now knows, Matt and Mello are what Mello calls "Together!!" **

**Matt: There is a surprise in this chapter so you must read VERY carefully. *Playing his DS lite***

**Mello: Fuck!! This chapter is so Fan-fucking-tastic!!!**

***Me and Matt stare at him for a minute***

**Me: DON'T TELL THEM THE SURPRISE!!!!!!**

**Matt: WHAT SHE SAID DUMB ASS!!!**

**Mello: Shut up you shit tacos!!**

**Me:… My beard fucking rocks YO!**

**Matt: You don't have a beard… *No longer playing his video games***

**Mello: …O_o**

**Me: Well if I had one it would fucking rock YO!!**

**Matt and Mello: ……**

**Me: REVIEW OR DIE!!!**

**Normal POV**

Matt woke up to see the scared blonde next to him. In fact, Mello was so close that their breaths were mixing with each breathe. Matt watched as Mello breathed in and out in peacefully calm breaths. Mello had his arms around Matt's waist since Mello was dominant by nature. Meaning Matt was uke and Mello was seme. Sighing contently, Matt rested his head on Mello's chest and waited for him to wake up.

Mello stirred and stretched out his long limbs. Matt looked up at him from an angle where Matt could only see Mello's chin. Relaxing, Mello glanced at Matt, who had been awake for only God knows how long. Matt smiled up at him, a genuine smile that hadn't appeared on Matt's face before. Mello blushed and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Matt's lips. As soon as his lips met Matt's, he pulled back instantly just to tease the smaller boy.

Matt frowned and tried to pull himself up to Mello who only leaned back away from the red head. Matt sighed in frustration and glared at the man's chest. Mello chuckled at the childish act and nuzzled his face into Matt's hair.

"Good morning star shine. The earth says hello," Mello recited from his favorite movie(**A/N: Which just happens to be Charlie and The Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp**). Matt looked up at him and smiled that amazing smile again. Mello smiled back and kissed him longer this time. Matt happily accepted the kiss as his hands traveled to Mello's blonde hair. When they pulled away for air, Matt hugged the Mafia boss.

"Good morning yourself," He muttered into Mello's leather vest. Mello laughed and struggled to get out of Matt's hold. Matt unraveled his arms as Mello pulled once more and Mello rolled off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"Damn that hurt…" Matt heard him murmur as he laughed at the blonde. Mello got up and cursed at the fact that he had slept in his leather outfit. Matt got up and looked for his goggles and boots. He found them under the couch in the living room and bent down on his hands and knees to get them. Mello had walked in without Matt noticing and he stared at Matt's very weird (but sexy) position. But Mello noticed something poking out of Matt's head where his ears should be. It was red and was poking the side of the couch where Matt's head was hitting the couch. Mello, letting his curiosity get the best of him, knelt down in front of Matt as he was slowly getting up to see Mello looking at him strangely.

"What? What is it?" Matt asked confused. Mello opened his mouth but nothing came out. Then he sighed and pointed at Matt's head. Was it his hair? Was there something on his head?

"What?" Matt was getting impatient. Mello reached out a hand and grabbed something on his head and pulled hard.

"!!! OW! What the hell?!" Matt asked as a red object that was kinda triangular but was furry and as red as his hair. Matt stared at it. What was this thing? Mello sighed again and let it go.

"Its an ear. Not a human one either," He explained exasperated. A delicate red eyebrow rose carefully as Matt took in the nonsense that Mello was implying. There was no way Matt had animal ears. Maybe…

Matt got up and walked to the bathroom and stared at his reflect. There was no doubt that cat ears had replaced his human ears.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Was all that was heard through out Mello's apartment.

**Me: Sorry the chapter's so short. **

**Matt: She couldn't think of anything else…*playing Super Mario Brothers!!***

**Mello: Just review ok?**


	6. Chapter 6: Matt's Car

**Me: Welcome back to Little Kitty. In some reviews people were asking if Matt was turning into a cat again. My answer to that question is… No!! **

**Matt: I hate these damn cat ears… *pulling at the ears***

**Me: It would be terrible to make Matt turn into a kitty again. The ears will go away but you just have to find out why they turned up in the first place. **

**Mello: Yeah… this story turns into a very odd experience…**

**Me: WHAT MELLO SAID!!!!! Oh and Matt is grounded from his video games so that's why he isn't playing. **

**Matt: Not my fault. I wanted to see what was in your room!! **

**Mello: Its very interesting.**

**Me: Shut up! Its my room and you two cant respect privacy! **

**Matt: We said sorry, didn't we?!**

**Me: NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!**

**Mello: Just encase you were wondering we broke into her room…**

**Me: My room! Couldn't you break into my Ipod instead?!**

**Matt: Your Ipod was harder than your room and we were curious…**

***Im ignoring them now.***

**Mello: Review and maybe she'll be happy…**

**Matt: PLEASE HELP US!!!!!**

**Matt's POV**

I was staring at my reflection and all I could see were the cat ears.

"MELLO!" I called, panicked. Mello was in the doorway within a minute. He stared at me, not at my ears but at me. I waited for him to say something… He didn't. Instead he carefully placed his arms around me in a comforting way. He was comforting me. Sighing, I leaned into his embrace.

"Its going to be ok. We just need to find something to hide them." I nodded against his shoulder. He was taller just a little bit because I wasn't wearing my boots. I tried very hard not to come to the conclusion that I was turning into a cat again. No… I wouldn't think that. I finally had Mello and I didn't want to lose him. We were in the same position for a while when Mello pulled away. He led me to his walk in closet where were rows and rows of leather pants, vests, and jackets. But somewhere in the back were hats. No matter what kind of hats, it didn't matter. Mello had different colored cat ears, dog ears, beanies, college hats, mobster hats, and many other types. Mello made his way to the cat ears.

Didn't he say that we had to find something that would cover my ears? I was confused as Mello grabbed yellow ears. I watched him carefully as he placed the ears on his head. They were the same color as his hair. Mello grabbed white ears, black ears, light brown ears, and another pair of yellow. I eyed him as he put them into a shoulder bag that also held a laptop. Mello walked away with me in tow. We made our way to the vests, then the pants. Mello just grabbed whatever he could and put them on. I realized I was staring as he undressed and quickly looked away. After he finished we walked out of the apartment.

This was the first time I had seen Mello's motorcycle. It was black and was obviously new. He got on and patted the place behind him. I hesitated but got on reluctantly.

"Hold on to me," He ordered. I complied by wrapping my arms around his waist. In moments, we were speeding down the streets. Mello made various sharp turns until we came to a vary large house. Large as in mansion large. Mello parked the bike and walked up to the door with so much pride and dominance he could make Hitler coward before him. I watched as he waited for the door to open and out came L. Or in my mind, Panda. Hey he looked like one didn't he? A picture of a red 1970 SS Chevy Camaro popped into my head when I remembered my first car. I think I still had that car. Mello gave the black cat ears to L who put the ears on. When Mello came back, L with him, I waited for him to get back on.

"Hey, Mello?" I asked seemingly carelessly. Mello turned towards me.

"I have a car." I muttered as L also watched me. Mello turned his full attention on me.

"Where is it?" He asked. I knew this answer but I didn't want him to know where I used to live.

"I have to go get it," I answered and I could tell Mello was thinking this over. L stepped in then.

"I can have Watari drive him," He suggested. Mello's eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"Fine but you better get back quick. I'm not on the patient side today," He muttered. I knew he meant for me to be careful so I left it as that. Watari was an old man and he drove a limo. I sat in the back quietly and gave the directions every time we hit a light. When we finally got to the old apartments, Watari opened my door for me unexpectedly. I felt like everyone that knew me when I lived here thought I was famous now. Even the manager was staring at me when I entered the building.

"Hey, Matt. Where have you been?" The manager greeted nervously. I smiled at him.

"With a friend," I stated. The manager's eyebrow twitched and I knew what was coming.

"Your behind on your rent for a month…" He mumbled. What I didn't expect was to see Watari slap down enough money to last forever. I stared at the old man that seemed like a father to L. I looked back at the manager. He was staring at the money.

"That should cover it. I came to pick up my car," I said getting straight to the point. The manager nodded and handed me the keys to my old room. Watari and I walked up the stairs to my room and looked for the keys in the messy apartment. When I found them, we walked back downstairs, gave the manager my room keys, and walked back out. There in a parking spot was my red Camaro. I touched the hood and made my way to the driver door. My hand glided across the paint.

"Master Matt, I suggest we get going since Master Mello has a patience shortage today," Watari said with a small smile. Master Matt? Was that some kind of title?

"Just call me Matt and yeah I think I'll take you up on that offer. I'm right behind you," I said getting into my car. Ah, my baby. Haven't driven her since I turned cat. That reminded me of my forgotten cat ears… I touch them and flinched. Turning on the car that I haven't seen since that horrible day, I drove after Watari's limo. The engine roared in a familiar way. The car itself was absolutely gorgeous. Once we arrived back at L's house (mansion) I saw another car. It was a silver Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG. Whoa I was a car freak. The car was probably Light's or in my world was Cinnamon boy. I prefer to call him Cinnamon boy. He wasn't that bad. I was almost in the driveway when I realized I was speeding. In an act for coolness, I hit the break, making the car swing to the side and skid to a stop behind the Mercedes. I let out a sigh of relief as I pulled the car away from Light's and parked next to it.

**Normal POV**

With Mello…

When Watari and Matt had left, L called Light, Misa, and Near to come over. When they arrived in Light's silver Mercedes, I told them the "deal" and they all put on the cat ears. We talked in L's living room.

"So Mello are you and Matt dating?" Misa asked as she clung to Light's arm. Mello didn't show any kind of emotion that indicated that he was but he thought it was alright to tell them.

"Yeah." Was all he said. Everyone was silent and in the silence was a screeching sound that drew everyone's attention. I stood first and walked to the door with everyone else following behind. Outside was a red car with a double S on the side of it. It was a nice car but looked new. It was backing away from the Mercedes and was pulling up next to it. Once the car stopped, Light immediately went to his car to look for damage. Matt got out of the red car with the keys in his hands.

"You almost hit my car!" Light yelled at Matt. Matt(still had the cat ears) looked for damage to the silver car completely ignoring Light. Light ranted on how Matt should drive safe but the red head wasn't listening. Mello looked at the red car. Matt stood back up and turned to Light.

"Do you know what kind of car this is?" He asked Light. That got everyone's attention. Light snorted.

"Of course. It's a Mercedes." Matt nodded and touched the nice silver car with his index finger.

"It's a 2010 Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG. It hasn't come out yet. Where did you get it?" He asked. Light was wide-eyed. So was Misa and L. Near was studying Matt and Mello was looking at him oddly.

"It was a gift. From Mello…" Light answered. Matt turned to Mello waiting for an actual answer. Mello shrugged.

"I bought it." Was his answer. Matt sighed.

"I didn't ask how. I asked where." He stated. Mello looked at him blankly.

"At an auction. At my job." Matt suddenly wondered if the silver Benz was stolen.

"Its not stolen. Otherwise, Light would be in jail," Mello replied like he had read Matt's mind. Matt nodded and walked up to the car he had just arrived in. Mello watched him curiously as Matt dug through the truck and brought out a very high-tech laptop. He started to type furiously. He sighed when he found what he was looking for.

"It's from a movie. They sold it a while ago when the movie was finished." He explained.

"How do you know?" Near asked. Matt was the only one who didn't seem surprised that the albino even said something.

"Same license plate." Was all Matt said. Everyone quietly headed back inside after a very eventful morning.

**Me: Matt is a car genius!!**

**Matt: So?**

**Mello: Review before I go insane!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealousy

**Me: IM SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!!! SCHOOL STARTED ON MONDAY AND I HAVENT BEEN SLEEPIN VERY WELL!!!**

**Matt: … *gots his PSP back so is playing it***

**Mello: Can we get on with the story? I'm **_**dying**_** to find out what's going to happen!!**

**Me: Alright Alright! **

**Matt: Review… *still playing!!***

**Mello: Or I'll go psycho on your asses!**

**Me: Enjoy!!!!**

**Normal POV**

Once every one was inside (with their kitty ears which are fake except Matt's) they all discussed their popularity rate if they wore the ears every day. Misa said it might ruin it but L interjected.

"People believe that if someone who is more attractive then them they immediately think that they have what is more fashionable when their idol is wearing it. Therefore, they wear the same thing, thinking that it'll make them look good as well." Matt was silent as he tried to sink into the couch as if trying to bury himself in it. Mello noticed and put his hand on Matt's thigh for comfort. A tingle went through Matt and stopped in his pants making a tent form between his legs. He blushed lightly and crossed his legs trying to cover it. Mello turned his head to look at Matt. At the delicate blonde eyebrow being raised at him, Matt blushed harder adding more color to his face. Then L said something that really made him blush.

"There is a 87% chance that Mello is arousing Matt." Matt's face turned the color of his hair(if not redder) as he looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap neatly. Mello turned a shade of pink and everyone looked at the two weirdly (everyone meaning just Misa. L and Light were thinking they were perfect for each other). Even after 30 minutes after the statement Matt was still blushing. He just wanted to leave. He listened to the conversation take an enormous leap back to the popularity thing.

"Light looks cute with kitty ears but Matt looks like an actual kitty!" Misa commented. Matt looked at her but Mello glared. Matt had been captivated at what Misa had said and Mello didn't like it at all. He stood up abruptly. Every one watched as he stormed out of the house, get on his motorcycle and zoom away. Matt was after him in a split second.

Placing his goggles on his forehead, he chased after Mello's helmeted head in his Camaro.

Mello's bike was faster then it seemed but Matt's car was able to keep up with the adjustments Matt had made before he turned kitty. Mello pulled into his apartment complex only to see Matt's car pull in as well. Mello got off his bike once the engine was off and waited for Matt to come up to him. When Matt did, Mello automatically wrapped his arms around Matt's small waist and placed his forehead on Matt's shoulder. Matt stiffened but relaxed against Mello's embrace. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever and there were people staring at them.

When Mello finally moved, he walked backwards towards the apartment with his fingers intertwined with Matt's. Matt was utterly happy that Mello didn't care what people thought of them. Just because they're both guys didn't mean that they couldn't be together. Mello led Matt up the stairs to his apartment. Matt was curious as to why they were going home so early. Mello was the type to stay out all night if he was given the chance. Matt was led to the bedroom, still confused, until Mello's lips smashed onto his, did he realize what Mello wanted. Matt kissed back anyway. Mello's hand slipped to the front of Matt's pants and unbuttoned them. He smiled when he heard the small moan of pleasure escape Matt's lips. Continuing, Mello began to play with Matt, his hands slipping up Matt's shirt. Another groan from Matt as fingertips caressed the soft skin of Matt's chest. The boy was skinny, that much was obvious. Mello pulled away from Matt for air both boys breathing heavily. Then Matt stepped away and Mello felt a heartbreaking pain shoot through his chest.

"Why?" Mello asked sounding hurt.

"I-I'm not ready…" Matt blushed. Mello could tell he wasn't lying. Matt looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," He muttered as Mello sat on the bed and sighed.

"Are you angry with me?" Matt asked concerned. Mello shook his head.

"No. Just…sad. I suppose. I've never been rejected so its kind of crushing my pride." Matt hadn't meant to hurt the blonde. He just wasn't ready for that yet. Nor had he meant to crush Mello's pride either, which was a shock because the guy could make Hitler cower in a corner for days. Matt plopped down nest to him and leaned his head on Mello's shoulder. Kissing his head, Mello wrapped his arms around his redhead boyfriend. Mello remembered the thing about cars Matt had talked about. Light's Mercedes was a new addition for America but in Spain it had just come out and Light's birthday had past weeks ago.

"How did you know it was a 2010 model?" He asked aloud. Matt jumped at the noise because it had been quiet and peaceful.

"Huh?"

"Light's Mercedes. How did you know it was a 2010 model?" Mello repeated. He hated repeating himself.

"Oh. Well duh obvious. You could tell by the exterior of the car. Mercedes Benz don't look like that yet." Mello looked at his hands then back at Matt, taking in Matt's appearance. His red hair was slightly disheveled, his goggles were around his neck, his vest was missing(on the floor), he still had an erection, his boots were still on but were partially unbuckled and his green eyes were focused on Mello. Smirking, Mello leaned down and kissed the boy's lips gently. The kiss ended as soon as it started. Mello laid back on his very comfortable bed and watched as a frown pulled at the corners of Matt's lips.

"You're a tease…" Matt mumbled. From the corner of his eye he could see the smile curve onto Mello's angel like face.


	8. Chapter 8: You stand out

**Me: HI!!!!!!!!!**

**Matt: Calm down before you make them run away…. *Playing PSP***

**Mello: *Walks into the room***

**Matt: Is that a renaissance outfit?**

**Mello: Yeah… It is.**

**Me: Where the shit did you get that?!**

**Mello: I killed a Roman. *Shrugs* **

**Matt: Damn!!**

**Me: I got SO off topic… *Sniffles* I'm Sorry!!**

**Matt: Review because we're going insane. **

**Mello: Only 26 reviews!!**

**Me: ….. Alright Peacea Late Broha!**

**Normal POV**

Matt glared down at Mello as the smirk pulled at the corner of his lips.

"You shouldn't tease people, Mels. It's mean and people will rape you," Matt threatened. Unfortunately, that made Mello's smirk grow and he sat up.

"So I shouldn't tease you?" He asked still smiling. Matt's face turned a bright pink as Mello's hand moved up his thigh but he nodded. Mello's hand kept moving up but stopped in between Matt's legs. While Mello was teasing Matt, Matt was having a heart attack because Mello was teasing him and _it felt GOOD!!!!_ Not something you'd expect from Matt. Mello's other hand was traveling down his back making Matt's blush get darker. He looked away but Mello grabbed his chin and forced him to look. Mello's lips smashed onto Matt's demandingly and Matt couldn't help but groan. Trailing his tongue along Matt's bottom lip, Mello asked for entrance, which was quickly obliged.

Small moans escaped Matt's mouth as Mello's tongue explored his mouth. Cold hands traveled underneath his shirt and connected with the skin on his stomach. Small amounts of tears formed in Matt's eyes. Hadn't he just said he wasn't read? But he wanted this so badly… Mello pulled away and stopped completely making Matt's eyes snap open.

"I feel like I'm bullying you…" He stated with a scornful expression on his face. Matt gulped and rubbed at his eyes trying to think up a good lie.

"I…I… I'm just… I…" Mello held up a hand.

"It's alright. Your not ready and I'm fine with that. I can wait." Matt stared at him and propped himself up on his elbows not really knowing how he had been pushed down.

"But I…" Matt blushed and looked down. Mello waited for him to finish until Matt took a deep breath.

"But I want to…" he whispered. Mello stared at him for a while, silence separating the two. Matt didn't know who moved first but they were holding each other and Mello was leaving a trail of kisses down his neck. They didn't go any further then that. Mello didn't take it any further then that.

~ 2 hours later~

Matt and Mello walked beside each other holding hands as the walked down the streets. Looking for something to do was easy but Mello was picky and Matt didn't care where they went as long as he was with Mello.

Matt's POV

My cat ears twitched at the sound of some guy saying "Faggots" but I didn't do anything to make it seem like I heard it. Mello had on the blonde cat ears on as well and they looked as real as mine did. He walked with grace and pride that wasn't wasted. People stared at us and some of the girls gawked. Was Mello that beautiful? I thought so but he even made guys' heads turn. I squeezed his hand in mine. Mello glanced down at me (he's wearing his boots that make him taller) flashing me a smile and squeezed back. I forced a small smile but it faded as I looked down. They're were so many people Mello could have and he chose the one who was experimented on and turned into a cat. He chose the one he found naked on his couch, the one who had a broken heart to begin with. _Why me?_ What was so great about me? I'm a computer hack, a car freak, and I don't like my eyes at all! I wear orange tinted goggles, I smoke(not really but I enjoy one every now and then), I hate nature but I don't like to liter. I'm a weird person from the inside out and I'm gay on top of everything else. Why did he chose me? He was bi but that didn't stop a lot of people. I was pulled out of my reverie by Mello nudging me with his elbow. I looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You seem out of it." I stared at him.

"I'm fine. Just thinking." That wasn't really a lie. I was thinking but I wasn't ok. I wanted to know.

"About what?" I heard him ask. I looked down at my shoes as we continued to walk.

"Why me?" I asked quietly. Mello stopped and pulled me to a halt with him.

"Excuse me? I don't really understand what you mean." His voice grew fierce and his ice blue eyes hardened.

"I want to know why I'm the one you decided is good enough for you…. I mean everyone stares at you. You could make a straight guy gay without even trying…" I muttered not meeting his gaze. I could see his body relax visibly.

"That's it?" He sighed. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. I nodded and looked away.

"You interest me. You know about cars, you don't like your eyes even though the look like the earth without blue. Your hair is different from others. You stand out. You like strips, goggles, and skinny jeans. It's obvious you hate nature but I've never seen you liter. I've seen you smoke only once. You have an awesome body though you don't work out. You have a past that's as fucked up as mine." His speech kind of scared me. I was thinking that's what was wrong with me but he says he found that oddly attractive. I could feel my face heat up so I looked down and hid it behind my long crimson bangs.

"You try to hide the fact that you're embarrassed but I find your blush cute." My face grew hotter as each word left his lips. Suddenly his hand came into view and he pulled my face up to his. Our lips locked and I allowed myself to respond. I could hear the whispers and sighs from the people around us.

"Faggots don't belong on this side of the street," said some guy to the left. Mello pulled away and lifted his hand and flipped the guy off.

"At least we aren't lustful whores such as yourself," Mello said much to sweetly. His arm dropped as he wrapped them around my waist. The guy stayed quiet. The girls on the other hand got so excited. I was confused because most of them were with their boyfriends. Mello forced me to walk away back to where we were headed.


	9. Chapter 9: Korea

**Me: HEY EVERYONE!!**

**Matt: quiet down….**

**Mello: I have a headache…**

**Me: Since I haven't been uploading I just want to say that I'm really really really really really really really really really really SORRY!!!**

**Matt: HOLY SHIT IM DEAF!!!!**

**Mello:……………………. Can we get on with the story?**

**Matt: WHAT?!?!**

**Mello: CAN WE GET ON WITH THE STORY?!?!Me:……… And they all became deaf!! The End!!! On with the story!!!**

**Mello's POV**

We walked into the airport and to the counter.

"Where to sir?" said the blonde woman behind the desk.

"Korea…" I said. I could feel Matt tense behind me.

"Alright sir. Here you are. We don't have room in the back so we're going to have to put you on first class." I nodded and dragged a shaking Matt with me.

"Sir you don't have any bags," said a security guard.

"I already put mine up," I lied. He nodded and we walked through the metal detector. Matt had a dazed look and by the time we were walking up the steps to the plane, Matt started to flip out.

"NO!! NO!!! I DON'T WANNA!!!" He screamed as he turned around and tried to stumble back down. I grabbed him and tried to drag him up with me but he pulled my hair and kicked at me. There was a stinging pain in cheek (the side that wasn't burned). He got out of my arms somehow and was running down the steps of the airplane. I watched as he bolted away from the plane. I couldn't feel my body move but it was getting closer to Matt. My mind was blank as I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him to a stop. I couldn't make out what I was saying but it seemed to have calmed him down.

I walked us backwards as Matt leaned into my chest. He was relaxed. It wasn't hard to get him on the plane. Once we were sitting in our seats, he was leaning his head on my shoulder. He looked up at me and I smiled but it felt like something on my face was cracking.

"Why do you have blood right here?" He touched my face but I winced at the pain that shot through my face as his fingers made contact.

"Are you hurt?" He asked but I shrugged.

"I don't know." Matt called an attendant.

"May I help you sir?" She asked.

"Can you get my a wet rag and a band-aid?" Matt asked. The woman nodded and disappeared down the hall.

"I don't need a band-aid."

"Yes you do. You might still be bleeding." The plane took off and the flight attendant came with a white rag with a regular sized band-aid.

"Here you are sir. Could I get anything for you two to drink?" She asked smiling. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun.

"I would like some Pepsi. What do you want Mels?" Matt turned to me.

"Hot chocolate with a Ghirardelli chocolate bar." They looked at me.

"What? I want some chocolate. Is that a bad thing?" Matt smiled and the flight attendant stood and went down the aisle again. Matt leaned over and gently pressed the rag to my face. It stung but my pride wouldn't allow me to admit that. After he finished cleaning up the dried blood, he placed the band-aid over the small cut that had deeply pierced my skin. He steeled back into his seat. I stared at him for a while before grabbing his chin and kissing him passionately. He was surprised at first but kissed back almost a moment after he had recovered. I pulled away and looked out the window.

The attendant came back and gave us our drinks. I snapped off a piece of the chocolate bar and took a gulp of the hot chocolate. I coughed a bit. Damn it was hot!

"You ok?" He asked. I nodded still coughing. Everyone stared at us.

HOURS LATER!!!

I was utterly bored and Matt had fallen asleep about an hour ago. Staring at Matt wasn't helping either. My eyes were getting heavier. I started to think about what I wanted. Matt. He had the best smile in the world. I fell asleep think of Matt and his beautiful smile.

**Normal POV**

Mello woke with a light tapping on his thigh. He opened his eyes to see Matt's face close to his. Mello didn't blush, instead he smiled.

"Morning Matt."

"Morning Mello."

Matt leaned closer and kissed Mello on the lips shyly. Mello gripped Matt's head, tangling his fingers in red locks.

"Mmm" Matt moaned causing Mello to chuckle. When Mello pulled back, he studied the flushed face and slightly wet lips. Matt blushed harder and turned away, trying his best to hide it.

"Attention passengers. We will be landing soon. Please be seated and buckle up." The pilot was younger judging from his voice. Matt tensed but Mello slide an arm around his shoulders and hugged him, making him relax.

"It'll be ok. As soon as we're finished here then we're heading for Russia. I promise."

"What's in Russia?" Matt asked curiously.

"My house." Matt looked at Mello for a while. In fact, just as he had pressed his lips to Mello's cheek the plane had landed at the exact same moment. Mello grabbed Matt's hand and pulled him off the plan. He rented a motorcycle.

"Get on." Matt obeyed silently, gripping Mello's waist. Mello drove with expertise as he swerved through the cars and trucks that he drove past. He turned down several streets and came to a big mansion-like house. Matt knew this house all too well.

"Mello, what are we doing here?" Matt sounded panicked.

"Getting you back to normal." Matt's cat ear twitched involuntarily. Matt gulped and followed Mello up to the door. Mello knocked really loudly. An old man with grey hair sticking up in odd directions answered the door.

"Ooh… New specimens. May I ask why you are here?" The old man glanced up at Mello.

"I am _not_ a specimen. You have some information that I want." The old man seemed to have shrunk under Mello's intense glare.

"Who are you?"

"Mello. I'm sure you've heard of me. _Everyone_ knows who I am," Mello was either being completely serious or just very cocky.

"Mello? O-oh. Yes come in." The man looked scared. They entered the house. Matt didn't wan to though.

"Matt? Is that you?" The crazy old guy asked. Matt nodded. Mello glared at the man, showing that if he touched him then there would be a bullet in his head before he blinked.

"Are you going for a new style or something?" Matt shook his head.

"I turned into a cat after 5 years of being alone." Mello looked at Matt and wrapped a possessive arm around Matt's waist.

"Then I turned back and not 3 or 5 days later I grow cat ears." The old man nodded.

"It is an after effect. Happens mostly all the time. You were correct to come here for I have the antidote for after effects." Mello stood.

"Give it to me." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Why should I?" Big mistake. Mello was fast. He pulled out his pistol and pulled the trigger. He hit the old man's knee on purpose. The crazy man yelled in pain.

"Give…me…the…fucking…antidote." Mello was dangerous. The hand holding the gun was calmly at his side.

"Ok! Just don't kill me please!" Mello said nothing, just put the gun in the front of his laced leather pants.

"Go get it." The man obeyed whimpering as he went. Mello took a seat next to Matt. After a while, the man came back with a needle.

"Just… give the person an injection and he will be fine. It will kick in immediately." Mello grabbed the needle and pulled Matt for the door again.

"Is there anyone here?" He asked before he stepped out. The old man shook his head. Mello nodded and took out his gun again. The loud bang it made vibrated the old mansion. The old man had a new hole in his head. Right between his eyes. He fell to the ground dead. Matt was at the motorcycle already. He heard the sound and looked back at Mello, who was making his way towards Matt putting his gun back in his pants. Matt also noticed that Mello strutted. He blushed and looked away. Mello stopped in front of him and held the needle up.

"Pull your sleeve up." Matt complied. Mello proceeded to stick the needle into Matt's arm, right into a vein. He dosed Matt with the clear liquid and gently slipped the needle out, careful not to hurt his lover. After a second or so, the red cat ears disappeared back into Matt's head. Mello smiled at Matt.

"Did it work?" He asked. Mello nodded and kissed Matt's forehead. Then he got on the motorcycle with Matt and headed back to the airport.


	10. Chapter 10:Russia

**Me: I love the reviews I got from most of you. I would normally state your names but there are so MANY!!!**

**Matt: And she was being a bit lazy....**

**Me: SHUT UP!! You chicken wing!!**

**Mello: Chicken wing?**

**Me: Yes. He is a chicken wing. So are you. You guys need to be Turkey Legs!!!**

**M&M: Turkey legs?????**

**Me: MMHMM!!! ^w^**

**Matt: ..............**

**Mello: That was weird.... **

**Me: ENJOY!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Mello had again used the money he had gotten from his Mafia to buy two more tickets to Russia. Matt was bouncing in his seat with excitement as soon as he was seated on the plane. Mello watched him with amusement as the red head was looking for something to catch his interest until those beautiful green orbs landed on the Blond mafia boss. The leather clad man smirked as Matt's face turned the same color as his hair and the plane lifted steadily into the air. Matt tried to get rid of the heat in his face but failed. He attempted again but kept glancing at the blond man next to him and his face kept reheating up. Mello was utterly amused by this. All he had to do was stare at the boy and his face would tint ten shades darker then before.

Mello was satisfied with this and decided that he had his fun and stared out the window he was next to. The clouds were passing by quickly. Next to him Matt was slowly calming down. Mello looked down and saw the land that they were currently flying over. It was green all over except for a very big lake and a few cottages. Mello wanted to see what it was like living peacefully with neighbors living miles away from you. Maybe life like that was boring. Mello wouldn't mind if he lived miles away from civilization as long as.... This land was making him think too much.

Matt had fallen asleep out of boredom. Mello was still thinking about what it would be like to live in an remote area with Matt and only Matt. Of course this was short lived. The plane landed and Mello gently swung Matt over his shoulder. The attendant looked at Mello weirdly.

"Sir don't you think it would be better if you woke him up?" She asked. Mello shook his head and walked off the plane. He stopped at the bottom step and took a deep breath of the Russia air. He felt at home. He walked to a chair and placed the sleeping Matt on it. Mello continued toward the check out desk where he saw an old friend.

"Mihael?" The man said in Russian. Mello smiled and held his arms out. The man did the same as he tilted his head smirking as he walked forward.

"Adrik." Mello replied.

"Я не видел Вас в навсегда, Mihael." said the man as they embraced. Mello smiled. **(From now on they will be speaking in Russian and I will put it in Italics. Adrik said "I haven't seen you in forever, Mihael.")**

_"You too. I haven't been here in forever."_

_"I know!! You're soo mean! Leaving me like that and going to America!!" Adrik said as he fake cried. _Neither of them noticed Matt wake up. He opened his eyes and looked around completely confused and scared. He had no idea where he was and Mello was gone. Matt became very afraid and got a distressed look on his face.

_Adik noticed the man who had just woke up and looked around as if he had no clue as to where he was. Adrik noticed the confused look on the man's face that he started to laugh. Mello became confused. _

_"Why are you laughing?" Mello asked. _

_"This... guy... looks so freaked out!!" Adrik cried between the laughing fit as he pointed to the red haired American. Mello turned to find Matt totally freaking out. The poor boy looked afraid as if he was left behind by someone. Long description short, Matt looked like a kicked puppy. Mello turned fully and strode toward his red head. Adrik thought that Mello was going to play with the boy until he saw his friend look at the boy with his hands on his hips. _

Adrik watched as the red head look up at Mello and suddenly look so relieved that the boy jumped up and threw his arms around the blond's neck. Adrik was confused... Mello approached with the American in tow.

"Adrik... this is Matt. He's my recent boyfriend. He doesn't know any Russian so you're going to have to speak English for him." Adrik was a little shocked at Mello having dating an American. The boy had goggles over his eyes and cherry red hair. Like blood cherries not like the cherries that restaurants used. Adrik had to admit that Mello had made an excellent choice. The boy's face was the color of his hair but two shades lighter and he was looking between Mello and Adrik.

"Ok. Hi Matt. I'm Adrik. I'm a childhood friend of Mihael's." Adrik's accent was so heavy that Matt had barely understood him.

"Oh... um... I just recently started dating Mello so... I uh..." Matt's face was now ten shades darker.

"How far did you get with him Mihael?"Adrik suddenly asked. Matt's face grew shocked as he whole face turned a red color not just his cheeks but his whole face!

_"Not very far. We make out but he won't go any farther than that."_

_"Boring. I feel bad for you for having to wait."_

_"Why? I don't mind. I think it's cool that he wants to wait until...... I don't actually know how long he intends to wait."_

Somehow Matt knew what they were talking about. His face was no longer red but he looked ashamed that he made Mello wait. Matt felt like he was.... hurting Mello in someway. Mello was talking so fluently in Russian but he talked fluently in English too. Matt thought about the whole sex idea while Mello was talking. He wanted it, that mush he knew. Mello wanted it too but Matt wanted to wait too. What if Mello doesn't stay with him long enough for Matt to even get to that point. What if Mello breaks up with him because he won't do sexual activity with him? That would be depressing. Matt wouldn't be able to live if he and Mello broke up. Even though they had just recently started dating, Matt had grown to love the blond more then anything. The very thought of not being with Mello made Matt's heart hurt.

The sun was setting and Mello decided that it was time to get Matt to the house. Matt looked a little depressed. Maybe he was just tired. Mello thought that it was more likely that Matt was just tired. On the drive(motorcycling) home, Mello noticed how loose Matt's grip was. It was as if he had fallen asleep. Mello parked at a grocery store to check if Matt was asleep. He wasn't.

"Matt you need to hold on tighter or you're going to fall off," Mello demanded. Matt didn't even look up just tightened his grip on Mello's waist. The blond really thought something was wrong with his red head. Once they got to the house, Matt had suddenly switched to himself again. Mello sighed in relief.

"WOW!! IT'S SO BIG!!" Matt exclaimed as he examined the exterior of the partially glass house. It had three major windows that were huge, but it was mostly made out of wood. Mello draped his arm around Matt's shoulder's and kissed the boy's temple. Matt blushed and was led inside to get a tour of the house.

Once the tour was down, Mello plopped down on the California King-Sized Bed.

"And this... is our room." Matt explored the room and walked into one of the three doors.

"Oh my god!!! It's a walk-in closet!!!" Matt was so excited that it made Mello laugh. He patted the bed next to him and Matt flopped down on his back. He smiled up at Mello, his goggles placed on his forehead. Mello leaned down and gave Matt a quick chaste kiss. Then leaned in again this time lingering on Matt's lips a bit longer. Mello repeated this until they were making out. Mello's tongue explored every inch of Matt's mouth before their tongues started to move together. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's neck while Mello's hands moved to touch under the striped shirt.

Matt moaned at the contact but suddenly Mello pulled away.

"I'm going to take a shower." With that Mello walked into the bathroom and locked the door, leaving Matt on the bed panting. Matt suddenly felt like crying. He had been so ready for it this time, but Mello... he... he just walked off. Matt stood and walked out of the bedroom. He held in the tears until he found a good enough spot to cry. The feeling in his gut made it even worse and his heart kept squeezing painfully. He found a spot in the closet near the stairs and curled up in a ball with his knees to his chest. Matt let the tears fall trying successfully to keep the sobs in. The sound of running water stopped within ten minutes **(Let's face it. Guys take less time in the shower then girls do)**. Matt tried to stay quiet as he heard the footsteps moving around. Soon they stopped and he heard Mello call out his name.

"Matt?" He called again. This time he was at the stairs. Matt held in the sobs as best as he could as he heard Mello coming down the stairs.

"Matty?" He called closer this time. Matt couldn't hold the sob in as he heard the nickname. He let it loose and choked it back as quickly as he could. He hoped Mello hadn't heard that. Suddenly the door to the closet opened reveling Mello with wet hair wearing a long sleeve black shirt and black pajama pants. Mello had a shocked look on his face at seeing Matt with tears in his eyes, his shoulders shaking from the held in sobs. He green eyes looked hurt.

"Matty... why are you crying?" Mello asked as he sat down next to his shaking boyfriend. Matt visibly tried to scoot away but Mello placed an arm around Matt's shoulders and pined the boy to his chest.

"I... I..." was all Matt managed to get out. Mello held the boy close to him but Matt was weakly trying to push the blond away. This annoyed Mello.

"Why are you pushing me away?! I'm trying to help you!" His voice got steadily louder. Matt hiccuped.

"You... I... the bedroom!" Matt couldn't seem to get what he wanted to say out. What he was saying wasn't making sense to Mello. What did the bedroom have to do with him and Mello? Then Mello caught on. Matt felt rejected because of what happened in the bedroom.

"You felt rejected." Matt nodded as he sobbed into Mello's chest.

"And why did you feel that way Matt?" Mello persisted.

"Because I know what you and Adrik were talking about! I know what you were saying even though I didn't understand exactly what you were saying but I know you were talking about it! I felt bad because I wasn't giving you what you wanted and I thought that if I didn't then we would break up! And then when we were so into it in the bedroom you just stop and leave me on the bed! I thought that maybe you didn't want to anymore and I felt this weird feeling in my stomach and my heart started hurting!" Matt ranted as he sobbed even more. Mello was frowning.

"Why would you think that I would not want to? Do you know how much self-control it took to just get off of you?" Mello asked as he held Matt closer.

"I was just respecting your wishes. I remember when you told me that you wanted to wait and I respect that. I thought that you would understand. I didn't know that you felt that way." He stroked Matt's hair soothingly. Matt slowly but surely calmed down. Mello helped him get upstairs and into some pajamas. Turns out that Mello had never really moved out of this house. He just kept paying the bills for it and kept some stuff here. Matt had been laid on the bed and Mello turned off the light before crawling into bed as well. Matt rested himself in Mello's arms and drifted into a nice peaceful sleep. Mello followed soon after that.


	11. Chapter 11: Dry Humping

**Me: I like how this one starts out...**

**Matt: Oh god....**

**Mello: I like it too!!**

**Me: ATTENTION: Aliens are coming to abduct all the good looking and sexy people. You will be fine but Matt, Mello and I are posting this comment to say.... WE LOVE YOU AND GOODBYE!!!!!!**

**Matt: I will not be abducted by aliens!!**

**Mello: I won't let them unless I share a cell with Matty...**

**Matt: O///O**

**Me: ANYWAY!!! Enjoy!!**

* * *

~Matty's Dream!!~

**_The person above me started to roll my nipple in their fingers. I moaned loudly at the sensation. The pleasure made me shudder under his touch. He kissed down my jaw line and nibbled at my neck. He stroked my manhood with skilled hands._**

**_"nngh... ah!" I groaned. The man above me smirked. It was then I realized who it was above me and I was even more aroused. Mello kept touching me and I could feel something cold on my thigh. I glance down at Mello's hand to see a golden band around his ring finger. That wasn't weird at all. He kissed my head and breathed on it. _**

**_"Mmmmm," I moaned. The ring on his finger was cold and felt out of place on my heated skin. His hand was still at my thigh when he said my name with sleep etched into it. _**

**_"Matt..." he said again. _**

**_"Matt." It was more firm this time. _**

_~Matty's Dream End!!~_**_  
_**

**

* * *

**

"MATT!!!" Mello yelled as he shook his red headed boyfriend awake.

"Wha... What?" Matt asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. I looked at him weirdly. It was like three in the morning.

"Were you having a bad dream last night? You were groaning and mo..... Ooooooooooh. I know exactly what you were dreaming of." Matt blushed as Mello smirked.

"So was I good?" Mello asked. Matt looked down.

"Y- Yeah...." Mello hummed and gently kissed Matt's forehead.

"Don't get too excited, babe. I might just have my way with you in your sleep," Mello threatened as his hand slid down to Matt's growing need. Matt moaned at just the attention Mello was giving him. He couldn't help it. Matt really wanted it. Mello helped Matt get relief so they could get back to sleep. Matt was even afraid to sleep in fear he might have that dream again.

THE NEXT MORNING!!!

Mello yawned as he sat up. His hair was still perfect even after sleeping. He looked down at the sleeping cherry. Actually all you could see of him was his cherry red hair. The rest of his body was hidden in the confines of the blanket. Mello crept out of the room without making a sound and started to make breakfast.

Matt woke up to the smell of pancakes. He sat up and noted that his hair was standing up from all the tossing and turning last night. _Last night_.... Last night had been the first time Matt had had a wet dream. He hadn't even thought of this stuff until Mello waltzed into his life. Honestly, Matt didn't mind. He didn't remember anything other then shirtless in the dream he had. Matt walked down stairs and vaguely wondered what dry humping was. He walked into the kitchen to see Mello making pancakes. When the blond turned he started to laugh.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Your hair!!" Mello managed between hysteria. Matt frowned and remembered that he had seen his hair in the mirror but didn't do anything about it.

"I'll be back..." Matt muttered as he attempted to walk out but Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist from behind.

"No I like it. It's cute." Matt wondered if he should ask Mello the dry humping question.

"Hey Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"What's.... dry humping?" Mello was he very slightly felt pressure on his ass. It the pressure then started to lessen the increase. Matt was spun around and now he felt Mello practically humping him through their clothes. He could feel Mello poking him. Which wasn't a surprise but Matt was turned on by this. Mello kissed Matt as he stopped.

"That's dry humping. It's when someone humps someone with their clothes on." Matt blushed but nodded and they both went on to eat their breakfast.

* * *

**Me: Ok Im tired!! I dont care how short it is but Im soo tired!!! I need to go to bed!! ANyway!!! NIGHT!!! REVIEWS ARE LOVE AND NO REVIEWS EQUAL NO LOVE!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Bernard

**Angie: Ok so its been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. The uh… dry humping chapter is … uh it was only made because I had been half asleep! Ok I said it. **

**Mello: She really was. I was watching her type and fall asleep at the same time. **

**Angie: Just go jump into a shallow hole and climb out and tell me how it was because I wanna know….**

**Mello: That didn't make any sense….**

**Angie: It did too and you know it!**

**Matt: You both are infuriating **

**Angie: He is being mean and needs to fall into a hole. **

**Near: … I agree!**

**Mello: Shut up, big head!**

**Matt: …. O_o**

**Near: My head is not big!**

**Angie: *gasp!* Don't call Neary a big head, your face is a big head! *Hugs Near to chest. He is smothered in boobs!***

**Near: I can't breathe. **

**Angie: Oh well! Anyway… just wanted to say that…. I'M REALLY SORRY! I LOVE YOU ALL! Hehehehehehehehehehehehhee boobs**

**Mello: Will you stop?**

**Angie: NO!**

Normal POV

Matt walked through the house while Mello made breakfast. His stomach rumbled loudly, but he ignored it. Matt silently went upstairs to fix his hair and get into some clean clothes. Once he had on just his stripped shirt he heard Mello call that breakfast was ready.

"Coming!" he called. In the kitchen, Mello snickered. That sounded dirty. Matt rushed down the stairs without pants on. His boxers under his long shirt, making it seem like he had just woke up from a night of sex. Mello turned away, placing a hand on his mouth to hold in the laughter.

Matt sat down, and waited for Mello to serve the food. When Mello placed the pancakes on the table, Matt took at least five. Mello watched as Matt wolfed down all five and downed a glass of orange juice. Mello sat back. Matt looked at him for the longest time, waiting for Mello to eat. When he didn't Matt became concerned.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked.

"I never eat in the morning."

"Why? Breakfast helps your brain function." Mello rolled his eyes.

"I just don't. My mind works fine without it." Matt stood and stood behind Mello's seat. He wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and kissed his cheek. Mello turned his head slightly and looked at him through the corner of his eye. Matt smiled at him.

"You look like you just woke up from having sex all night," Mello stated bluntly, causing Matt to blush intensely.

"I could have…." Matt muttered, but Mello heard him.

"Do you want one?" he asked as he turned the chair. Matt stumbled but Mello caught him before he fell.

"One of what?" Matt asked dumbly. Mello sighed, exasperated.

"A night of sex." Matt's eyes widened and blushed the color of his hair.

"I… I don't know…" He stuttered. Mello dragged him onto his lap.

"It's a yes or no answer. Just pick one." Matt didn't look at him as he was seated in Mello's lap. He had to think about this. He had wanted it since they had started dating. Wasn't that reason enough to have sex with him? Why did he turn him down last time? What was so different? Matt looked up at Mello with sparkling green eyes.

"Y-yes…" he stuttered. Mello smiled down at him.

"Come on. Let's go see some friends." He stood, pulling Matt with him.

"Friends? I thought we were going to have sex?" Matt asked, confused. Mello laughed.

"I said we were going to have sex all night. Not now. Its too early." Mello dressed in his leather and Matt put on his skinny jeans. When Matt came out of the bathroom, Mello rose an eyebrow and stood. They walked out the door, but before Matt could get on the motorcycle, Mello slapped his ass.

"Ow! What was that for?" he cried. Mello laughed again.

"For showing off that ass. Well, now its mine." Matt got on the bike begrudgingly and put on the helmet. Mello got in front of Matt and eased his way off the driveway.

When the bike, stopped it was at another driveway. Only this house was smaller and had much less windows. Mello got off the bike and took off Matt's helmet, who was still pouting. Matt got off the bike and walked to the house. Mello caught up with him.

"Will you stop? I thought you wanted me to have this ass." Mello groped Matt's ass. Matt let out a loud yelp. Then there were voices coming from the house. The door opened to find a guy Mello's age with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"_Who the hell is making noise at this hour?_" the guy shouted at them. Mello raised an eyebrow.

"_Who are you to tell me what to do?_"Mello asked, stepping up from behind Matt. The guy looked shocked to see him, but it faded as he ran up and squeezed the living daylights out of Mello.

"_Mihael Keehl, you crazy mother fucker!"_ the guy called as he hugged Mello.

"_Bernard, I can't breathe…."_ Mello muttered in Russian. Matt didn't have a clue as to what they were talking about but he was sure they were greeting each other like normal friends would. Bernard put Mello down.

"_Mihael, who is that?_" Bernard gestured to Matt. Mello looked at Matt and motioned for him to come here. Matt obeyed and stood next to Mello, uncomfortably.

"This is Matt, Bernard. He doesn't speak Russian. Matt, this is Bernard. He's a buddy from High School." Mello put his arm around Matt's shoulders.

"Matt… as in Matthew?" Bernard asked. Mello shook his head.

"Matt as in Mail." Matt shifted on his feet, an uncomfortable movement.

"Okay… Matt, it's a pleasure to meet you." Bernard held out his hand. Matt hesitantly shook it. Bernard's hand covered his hand completely. This guy was big but Matt didn't think he'd be that big! Matt pulled away and blushed lightly. Bernard noticed the blush.

"Aww. I think he likes me!" Bernard said teasingly, and laughed. Mello laughed along with him. Matt looked down and listened as they talked. They talked in English, something Matt could understand. It was almost afternoon when the conversation turned to be directed at him.

"What do you think, Matt?" asked Bernard. Matt jumped, having tuned out most of it.

"What?" he squeaked. Bernard gave Matt a look.

"How about we hang out tomorrow? Just all three of us." Bernard repeated. Matt looked at Mello, who was looking at him expectantly.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind…" Actually, that was a lie. He did mind. Matt wasn't going to say that though. Matt would just play along and act like a good uke would. That didn't mean he had to like it. Matt didn't want to hang around Bernard. He felt like a statue when Mello was with his friends, but he had to give Mello at least a little space, right? These were his friends. Whether he liked them or not, Mello was important. If hanging with his friends made him happy, then Matt could deal with it.

**Angie: Oooh! Matt is sooo TUTE! Review please. Because reviews are Love!**


	13. Chapter 13: Tired

**Angie: Helloooooooooooooo FANS! WELCOME BACK TO…. Dun dun dun duuuun! Little Kitty!**

**Matt… and the crowd goes wild…**

**Mello: So wild the police had to barge in and haul everyone's asses into jail.**

**Angie: You guys are excitement ruiners! **

**Matt: Are not.**

**Angie: Excitement Ruiners!**

**Mello: What is wrong with you?**

**Angie: Too much Starbucks. Coffee coffee coffee! **

**Matt: … **

**Mello: ….. I wonder about you sometimes….**

**Matt: You wonder… but I worry**

**Angie: !**

Normal POV

The whole day was spent with them traveling all over town, seeing friends and making plans. Matt's whole week was filled and he didn't get even a wink of gaming. If he wasn't glued to a game in an hour, he'd go insane. But he wanted Mello to catch up with his friends and Matt wasn't one for taking that opportunity away from him. Matt could wait. At least that's what he told himself. Finally Mello decided that it was time they went home.

Matt sighed in relief, his feet aching from most of the walking he did. Mello eased the motorcycle into the driveway and got off. Matt did the same, taking off his helmet. Mello was already in side, which made Matt kind of sad. It made Matt sad. Did spending all that time with his old friends make him tired or was it that he had to introduce Matt to every one of them? Matt didn't know.

He walked inside, looking for his DS. Once he found it, he turned it on; playing the game that was in it already.

"Matt?" Mello called from a different room. Matt was seated near the front door.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Where are you?" Mello asked, his voice getting closer. Matt paused his game.

"Near the front door."

"Why?" Mello asked as he appeared in the doorway that lead to the kitchen.

"Because I don't feel like moving." Mello rolled his eyes and forced Matt onto his feet.

"Are you hungry?" Mello asked, wrapping his arms around Matt's small waist. Matt nodded, letting Mello lead him into the dining room. He continued to play Left 4 Dead 2, even as he was seated in a wooden chair.

"What do you want to eat?" Mello asked, walking back into the kitchen. Matt shrugged, not noticing Mello's disappearance.

"Matt?" Mello peaked his head out from the doorway. Matt looked up.

"I uh… want something different." Mello's eyebrows furrowed.

"Different?" Matt nodded, putting the game away. Mello disappeared again. There was the sound of a microwave beeping and the smell of something delicious. Matt stood, walking into the kitchen to see what it was. Mello took out something small and grabbed two forks. He sat at the table, patting the seat next to him. Matt sat down, grabbing a fork from Mello. They started to eat, the Russian food tasting wonderful to Matt.

"What was that called?" he asked.

"Cuisine." What a boringly simple answer. Matt sighed, standing and walking upstairs. Mello followed a little confused. The blond had thought that his red head wanted to have sex all night. When did he decide that he didn't? Mello became worried. Was the cat boy sexually frustrated? No, that couldn't be it. He wasn't sure what was wrong.

"Matt?" he called, walking into the bedroom. Matt was in the bathroom, getting ready for bed.

"Yeah?" he asked, his voice muffled a bit. Probably from a toothbrush. Mello leaned on the door frame that connected the bathroom to the bedroom.

"You okay? You don't look to good. In fact, you look really tired," Mello commented, seeing that Matt might just pass out.

"I'm fine… Yes I'm tired. It feels like my feet are going to fall off…" Matt whined, zombie-walking over to the bed and throwing himself at it.

"Matt, we've only been to a couple places…" Mello argued.

"I'm not used to being outside… It's hard to adapt to that much walking…" Again, Matt's voice was muffled… by the pillows. Mello rolled his eyes, changing into his sleep attire. Consisting of, just his black boxers! He wasn't exactly the type to like the heat… or the cold for that matter. Since it was summer in Russia, he would sleep with no shirt on. When Mello looked back at Matt, he saw the cat boy already sleeping.

"No fair… You got a head start… Good night, Matty," he said, kissing the red head's forehead.


	14. Chapter 14: Day out!

**Angie: Moshi Moshi!**

**Mello: Right now, Angie is sitting at her computer typing this story with a cup of coffee because it is 8:36 in the morning. **

**Matt: She's trying to update all her stories by today. Please forgive her for being late on updating.**

**Angie: Eighth grade is a drag. Especially my science teacher! She snaps at us everyday about something or other. Half the time I'm not listening. **

**Mello: Just like Matt!**

**Matt & Angie: SHUT UP, MELLO YELLO!**

**Mello: That's not my NAME!**

**Matt: Plus Angie is listening to Breaking Benjamin!**

**Angie: LOVE THAT BAND!**

**Mello: Just like how you love Black Veil Brides?**

**Angie: No they became famous so I don't like them as much anymore.**

**Matt: What about Vampires Everywhere!**

**Angie: YUS! Now… ON WITH THE STORY!**

Normal POV

Mello woke up first, holding a sleeping Matt to his chest. He smiled at the smaller sleeping form in his arms that was pressed against his chest. He was happy Matt was here with him as a human. He really wouldn't have been able to deal with it if Matt turned back into a cat. Even if he did, Mello would always be with him. Matt stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. Mello looked over at the alarm clock. It was barely five in the morning. Mello smiled, thinking he'd be back in time to see Matt wake up.

He slowly got out of bed, getting up. He changed into a black sweats and a tight sleeveless black sports shirt. He put on black sneakers and went out the front door. He started jogging, his Ipod in his front pocket, listening to German music. He mouthed the words along with the song as he jogged into the city.

Matt woke up when he found that there was no warmth next to him. He opened his hulk green eyes and sat up. He looked around the room, rubbing his left eyes. Yawning, he slipped out of bed to look for Mello around the house. He walked downstairs and found that Mello wasn't in the house. Matt pouted, going back upstairs and back to sleep.

When Mello got home, he pulled the earphones from his ears and set his Ipod on the table. His long blonde layered hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He pulled the band from his hair, letting it fall around his face. He took a deep breath of his home, heading upstairs. Mello kicked off the sneakers and shirt as he made his way to his bedroom.

He saw Matt, asleep, hugging Mello's pillow. He chuckled, pulling the pillow from Matt's arms and replaced it with himself. Matt opened his eyes to see Mello, smiling down at him. He smiled sleepily back and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to the sweat drenched chest. He pulled away from a moment to run his hands over Mello's sweaty body.

"Did you work out or something?" Matt asked, his voice etched with sleep.

"I went jogging around the city," Mello said, enjoying the feel of Matt's hands running over his side and chest.

"No wonder you're all sweaty. How many miles did you go?" Matt asked, burying his face in Mello's shoulder.

"Um… about four miles… Two going to the city and two running back to the house," he answered. Matt nodded.

"Go take a shower. You're all sweaty and its gross," Matt whined. Mello chuckled.

"If I'm going to take a shower, I'm not going back to bed." Matt looked up at Mello with his deep green eyes.

"I'll shower with you," he offered. Mello grinned, picking Matt up. "We have somewhere to be today." Matt nodded, struggling to get out of Mello's arms.

Mello stripped Matt down then himself. He started the shower and stepped in, pulling Matt in with him. They were directly under the warm spray of water. Both were instantly drenched. Mello leaned down and locked his lips with Matt's. Matt moaned, pressing closer and kissing his boyfriend.

Mello pulled away and started washing Matt's red hair with shampoo. Matt closed his eyes as he rinsed his hair out and started washing Mello's hair.

After they got out, Matt dressed in one of his tight long sleeve striped shirts and his skinny jeans. Also he put on converse. Not the type of shoes he normally wore, but he didn't feel like wearing his combat boots. Mello on the other hand wore his normal leather outfit complete with big shades and a red jacket with a fur hood. He even wore his biker boots. Matt blushed, hating how everyone in Russia could see Mello like this.

They left the house around ten in the morning, going straight to Bernard's house. Apparently, Bernard had a boyfriend too. Bernard had his arm draped over a smaller boy's shoulders. The boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. He didn't look Russian, but he spoke it fluently.

"Mihael, Matt, this is Leonardo. He's Italian," Bernard said. Leonardo smiled and nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mihael and Matt," he said, with a thick Italian accent. "Please call me Leo," the Italian said.

Matt smiled at Leo and then at Bernard. "I'm Matt and this is my boyfriend Mihael," Matt said, holding out his hand. Leo took it and shook his hand. Leo was bigger than Mello and Matt, but smaller then Bernard. Mello glanced at Leo.

"Call me Mello, but if you have to you can call me Mihael," he said shaking Leo's hand as well. Bernard and Leo may be big, but Mello had a dangerous aura surrounding him. Bernard was oblivious to it, but Leo wasn't. Leo smiled, shakily at Mello. Matt pulled away from Mello and walked up to Leo.

"You don't have be scared of Mels. He's a real softy," Matt whispered. Mello must have had super hearing because Matt felt dangerous blue eyes glaring at the back of his head. Matt hurried back to Mello and lightly pecked him on the lips. The two bigger men looked on with amusement. Mello didn't stop glowering at Matt, even though Matt had just kissed him.

Matt pouted up at Mello when he didn't stop glaring. He gave Mello the Kicked Puppy Look. Matt could practically see Mello's face falter. The blonde mobster sighed and pulled Matt into a mouth bruising kiss. When he pulled away, Matt's lips were red and swollen from the kiss.

Leo and Bernard were trying hard not to laugh at Matt's face. He was in a trance. Mello looked at him with interest as well.

"Well… let's go," Mello said, pulling Matt back onto his motorcycle. Matt put on one of Mello's helmets and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Bernard pulled out of his garage with Leo hanging onto him from the waist. Bernard owned a Harley Davidson motorcycle. Mello took off down the road and Bernard followed.

Mello stopped the bike in front of a movie theater. There was one in English and one in Russian. Mello pulled them all into the English movie theater. After about an hour or maybe two they came back out and talked about how great the movie was. They all went out to lunch at a five star restaurant. Best Russian food Matt had ever had in his life. He had ordered something with meat. He couldn't pronounce it, but Mello had ordered one they could share. After they departed from Bernard and Leo, giving the big men hugs and saying goodbye Mello took Matt home.

At home, Matt was still processing what had happened today. Tomorrow they were going to the Siberia to go dog sledding. Siberia was always covered in snow, Mello had said so. Plus Matt would get to see Siberian huskies for the first time. Matt looked at Mello, who had just walked into the bedroom. Matt was laying on the bed on his side.

"Mels, what's the difference between a Siberian Husky and an Alaskan Husky?" Matt asked, watching Mello get ready for bed.

"Siberian Huskies are smaller than Alaskan. The Siberian Huskies are full of energy and they are homozygous compared to Alaskan, which are heterozygous. Alaskan are for work, not show. When Siberian are qualified for both, and are much easier to train and are friendly," Mello explained, getting into bed and wrapping his arms around Matt's small waist.

"I'm not tired!" Matt squealed, pushing Mello off the bed. He started laughing when Mello hit the ground. Mello glared playfully at Matt when he rose. Lunging at Matt, Mello pinned Matt to the bed.

"Ah! Mello!" Matt whined, smiling. Mello captured Matt's lips in bruising kiss. Matt groaned, running his hands through Mello's layered hair. Cold hands ran up his pajama shirt, touching his stomach and chest. Matt moaned, running his hands down to Mello's back. Mello didn't wear shirts in the summer, so it was his bare back that Matt was touching.

Mello, who was getting impatient, stripped Matt down until the red head was completely naked. Matt blushed, pulled Mello's boxers off of the blonde. Mello smiled, kissing Matt again. He moved his lips down to the red head's neck and chest, leaving love marks. Matt moaned, biting his already reddened bottom lip.

Mello noticed how hard Matt was, and looked up at Matt, grinning. He kissed Matt's tip, making his lover moan again. He took Matt into his mouth, sucking and licking around the sides. As he sucked Matt off, he placed two fingers at Matt's trembling entrance and pushed them inside his red head.

Mello bit his lip in pain, grabbing Mello's hair. Mello kept sucking, moving the fingers in and out of Matt, hoping he'd get used to it. Feeling the pain subside, Matt started moaning again at the feeling of Mello's mouth around him and his fingers pumping inside him. Mello pushed another finger inside Matt, making the red headed boy flinch, his muscles tightening around his three fingers. Mello scissored his fingers inside Matt, stretching him. Matt grunted in pain, tears forming in his hulk green eyes.

Mello pulled away from Matt's pulsating member, pulling his fingers out of him as well. Mello flipped Matt over so he was on his stomach. Gently, Mello placed his tip at Matt's stretched entrance. Pushing in slowly, he instantly felt Matt tighten around him.

"M-Matt… you need to relax…" Mello grunted, stopping himself from shoving inside of him. Matt nodded, taking a deep breath and relaxing. Once Mello was inside him all the way, he started thrusting in slowly. Matt's body rocked as Mello started picking up pace.

"Ahhh…. Nnnghh… So… big…" Matt moaned out, rocking back on Mello to meet his thrusts. Mello panted above him, thrusting in hard at different angles, trying to find that one spot. Matt screamed out in pleasure as Mello's rock hard member brushed against his prostate.

'_Found it_' Mello thought, aiming for that spot again. Matt kept screaming out in pleasure, until he came on the sheets. Mello didn't want to stop though and continued thrusting in that spot until Matt was hard again. Mello pulled out all the way and flipped Matt on his back. Mello grabbed Matt's legs and threw them over his shoulder.

Mello shoved back in, the red head's eyes tearing up in pleasure as Mello continued to fuck his brains out. Mello came into Matt, but wasn't completely satisfied. He sat up, his member becoming hard again. He pulled Matt onto him, pulling Matt down on his cock. Matt moaned as he lifted his body and slammed back down. Matt came again and the tightening around Mello's cock was too much for the blonde mobster to bear and he came inside Matt again.

They panted for a while, before Mello pulled out of Matt completely and laid down on the bed that smelt of sex. Matt's breathing calmed as he fell asleep in Mello's arms.

The blonde smiled, satisfied with their actions. He closed his eyes and thought _'He must have wanted it this time… He didn't try to stop me at all'_. With the thought of Matt actually wanting him, Mello fell asleep, too, with a smile on his scared face.

* * *

**Angie: THEY DID IT! FINALLY!**

**Mello: YES!**

**Matt: *in total shock and blushing***

**Mello: review if you liked the Lemon cause I know I did!  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Preparation

**Angie: Hi! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO MELLO!**

**Mello: Shut up… You tossed a chocolate bar at me last Monday…**

**Matt: Hehehe it hit him in the face!**

**Angie: Funniest thing ever!**

**Mello: I'll shoot you!**

**Angie: *uses Matt as shield***

**Matt: AHHH!**

**Mello: … not fair…**

**Angie: Enjoy the story~! I dunno how to end it! 3**

Mello's POV

I woke up to see Matt lying on his stomach, face turned away from me. I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes to take away most of the grogginess that came with sleep. For a while, I just laid there, tracing Matt's body with my eyes. I loved how his shoulders fit his head. They weren't too big or too small. My eyes ran down to the small of his back. His waist curved into his hips. Now that I look, Matt had a very girlish body. Just without breasts… I would still love him even if he did have breasts, but he doesn't and for that I'm happy. At least he can't get pregnant. Wait… did I love Matt? I didn't know. Gently, I ran my hand up Matt's lower back to his shoulders then back down. I wrapped my arm around his waist, pulling him closer. He stirred.

"Mello?" He flinched when he tried to turn around to look at me.

"Don't move, you idiot! You're only going to make it worse!" I scowled at him, but he just smiled at me and kissed my adam's apple.

Suddenly, Matt said "I love you". I froze, and then I looked down at him. Clearly, I had quiet too long because there was a hurt expression on his face. At that moment, I knew I loved him back. I smiled back, kissing his nose.

"I love you too." Matt smiled a smile showing his teeth. Sitting up, I popped my back. Sighing in relief, I stood and decided to find my coat. Matt watched a little confused.

"Get up or we're not going to Siberia." Matt scrambled out of bed, clearly ignoring the pain that must be flooding his entire being.

"I have to find you a coat… While I'm doing that, go take a shower." Matt nodded. What I didn't expect was the kiss he gave me. Then he got into the shower. I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. I searched for my coats in the mess that was my closet. I found one that was way too small for me or Matt so I threw it behind me. I found my leather one with the fur hood. It had red on the shoulders and cuffs and black on the rest of it. I held it in one arm while searching with the other. As I was searching, I found my old Eskimo jacket. It was black. It was for the winters, but I hadn't worn it since I got the leather one that was in my hands. I smirked, deciding that Matt could use this. I set the jackets on the bed and got into the shower with him. Summer was ending so we had chosen the perfect time to head up to Siberia.

"Did you find your coat?" Matt asked, washing the shampoo out of his hair. I nodded, starting on my own hair. After showering, we got out. I let the air dry me off as I brushed my hair into place. Matt towel dried himself and got dressed. I walked down to the kitchen, naked. Matt followed.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm drying off. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Waffles!" I laughed at him. After breakfast, I deemed myself dry enough to put on my leather clothes. I went upstairs while Matt watched TV. I came back down with the jackets and was fully dressed in leather. Alright, fine… My vest wasn't zipped up and my pants weren't laced yet. Matt looked at me, then the jackets. He knew which one was his if he didn't intervene.

"Mells, I have a jacket…"

"You have a vest and that won't help you with the snow. This will. No arguing!" Matt pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and slumping down on the couch. I went into the garage. Something I hardly ever have to do. I turned on the lights to see seven of my cars. Well, they were my parents, but they're mine now since my parents are dead. I heard Matt come into the garage as well. Then I heard him gasp.

"Like it? I've been collecting them since my parents died. I get them at certain ages."

"Mello! How come you never told me you had seven cars?"

"It wasn't important. I'm the only one with a key here. Hence why none of these are gone."

"This is so important! These are beautiful, million dollar cars!"

"Oh well… now where is my favorite?" I searched for that one car that always got my attention. I smiled when I saw it's black exterior.

"Is that a Bentley Continental GT?" Matt asked. I just nodded, running my hand over the hood. "We're taking this one, Matt." He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"I always wanted to take this one with me, but the shipping was a lot of money…"

"Don't you have enough?"

"I do now, but I always felt that motorcycles were more of me then anything."

"You could use this for special occasions."

"We're taking this one to Siberia." Matt nodded, and went back inside. I set the jackets in the trunk along two pairs of snow boots. Matt came back with had a blanket and two pillows.

"This car trip is going to be long." I smiled, going up to him and kissing him. Matt blushed and put the blanket and pillows into the car.

"Ready?"

"Ready as ever."

* * *

**Angie: Have you ever seen a Bentley?**

**Mello: Yes...**

**Matt: I have now!**

**Angie: Its so pretty!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Longest Drive EVER!

**Angie: Heyyy everybody! **

**Mello: Not this again…**

**Angie: Shut it, blonde pixie!**

**Mello: Says the shortest girl in the world…**

**Angie: AT LEAST I DON'T RUN INTO OPEN DOORS!**

**Mello: I wasn't paying attention!**

**Matt: *playing DSI quietly***

**Angie: Wanna do the honor guys?**

**Mello and Matt: Angie- chan owns nothing! Except the story.**

They were finally on the road. Matt was passed out in the passenger seat. Following them was Bernard and his boyfriend, Leo. Mello was speeding big time. In Russia, the speed limit was higher than in America, but Mello was never one for laws. The speed limit was 85 miles per hour; Mello was doing 98 miles per hour. He wanted to see how fast his favorite car could go. Bernard was following in one of Mello's other cars. Mello had called four hours ago, saying him and Matt were going to Siberia. Bernard wasn't going to miss out on dog sledding with his love.

Matt opened his eyes, looking at the face Mello was making. He was grinning, his blue eyes gleaming deviously. Matt shifted nervously. What was with that look? Matt sat up, yawning. Mello glanced over at him.

"Why hello there? How was your cat nap, kitty cat?" he asked, never taking his eyes off the road. Matt scowled at the joke. "It was stiff and short."

"You've been out after an hour of driving. How was it at all short?" Mello asked, incredulously. Matt smiled.

"Guess I really am a cat then huh?"

"Maybe. At least you're allowed to sleep. If I fall asleep and kill us both at the speed I'm going." Matt looked over, wanting to know. His eyes widened, looking back up at Mello.

"Are you trying to kill us?"

"Aww no one's on the road except for Bernard and he's behind us!"

"I don't care! I'm too young to die and I just started life as a human again, so SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" Mello sighed, easing on the brake.

"Such a baby…" Matt punched Mello's arm.

"Ow!" Mello laughed, rubbing his arm.

In the car behind them, Bernard wondered why Mello, the speeding king, had slowed down. He pulled out his phone and dialed Mello's number.

Mello looked at his phone as it rang. He quickly grabbed it and flipped it open.

"_Hello?" _He said, in Russian.

"_Mihael, why'd you slow down?" _

"_Oh hey, Bernard. It's nice to hear from you. How are you?" _Mello said, rather sarcastically. Matt noted the sarcasm, even though he didn't understand what he had said.

"_Enough with the sarcasm, pretty boy. Tell me why you slowed down. You never slow down unless you're ready to make a stop." _

"_Matt told me to slow down, so I did."_

"_Oh… Alright. Bye."_

"_Bye, ass face!" _

"_Love you too, fucker." _Mello snapped the phone shut and looked over at Matt.

"Hope you know, that this trip is going to take a lot longer then you probably expect."

Matt smiled, leaning over and kissing Mello on the cheek. Mello looked over at him and smiled.

"You can be oddly sweet when you want. Even when you were only yelling just a couple minutes ago," Mello said, looking back at the road.

"I think the mood swings come with being a cat," he said, leaning his head against Mello's shoulder. They stayed silent for a while, until Mello clicked the radio on. Russian music filled the silence. Mello dug around in his pocket, looking for something. Matt looked curious as Mello pulled out his iPod and then a small cord. He plugged it into the radio and handed the iPod to Matt.

"Pick something." Matt looked down at the small technology. He searched until he found something they'll both like. It started playing, when Mello put an arm around Matt's shoulders. The red head looked up and smiled. The blonde glanced down at Matt, then back up at the road. Matt leaned up and pushed his lips to Mello's. Mello, of course, kissed back almost forgetting that he was still driving. The car swerved, making Mello pull away and brake slowly. Bernard honked, coming to a stop up a head. Matt looked up at Mello, stunned. Then he started laughing. Mello gave him an odd look and got out of the car to see if he had hit something. The car was still in mint condition. Bernard and Leo were rushing towards him.

"What the fuck just happened?" Leo asked.

"We were making out." Matt had gotten out of the car as Mello had said that and turned the color of his face.

"MELLO! DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouted, throwing his shoe at Mello. It hit Mello's back. The blonde tensed, turning around slowly to glare at his boyfriend. Matt glared back, not backing down when everyone else Mello had glared at, begged for forgiveness. Matt refused to beg, much less back down. Bernard and Leo backed away slowly as Mello stalked to Matt.

"What was that?" Mello growled.

"Have a little bit of modesty," Matt growled back. They glared at each other for a while longer. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist and kissed him roughly. Bernard rolled his eyes, watching as they made out in the middle of a deserted highway. The big Russian looked over at Leo, who was sitting next to him. Leo was blushing. Bernard put his arm around the Italian's shoulders and kissed his temple.

"Hurry up lover boys!" Bernard called out the window and started the car. He pulled away from the kissing boys and drove off. Matt and Mello stayed like that for a while, just kissing. Mello was grabbing the red head's behind. Matt pulled away, pushing Mello playfully. Mello slapped Matt's rear and pushed him back into the car. He got in on the driver's side and turned the car around. They drove off, passing Bernard in just a few minutes. Mello had rolled down his window and stuck his hand out as they passed. He flicked up his middle finger, sticking his tongue out and sped away. Bernard shook his head and looked over at Leo, who was chuckling.

You could tell that they were getting closer by how the snow on the ground was increasing and how cold it was getting. Matt was huddled on a blanket with his jacket on. It had been a little more than two days. Mello slowed as he headed toward the exit that said Siberia. Matt was asleep again. Two days in a car can tired somebody out. They had been trading off driving for a few hours. Finally, Mello pulled into a small resort. The roads were dirt roads with snow covering the dirt. Matt woke up when the car stopped.

"Another pit stop?" Matt asked, opening his eyes slightly.

"No, Matt, we're here. Come on, get up." Mello leaned down kissed Matt's red cheeks. The heat was on so that was probably why he was sweating. Matt looked surprised and then he smiled. He sat up and got out of the car.

"We're finally here," he yawned as Mello pulled him against him.

"Yeah. We're here."


	17. Chapter 17: SNOW ADVENTURE

**Angie: Hay everybody! I hope you all missed me because I sure did miss you!**

**Matt: She's been home for the past four days sick**

**Mello: I want to do the honors!**

**Angie: I own… *is cut off because Mello put his hand over her mouth***

**Mello: She owns nothing!**

**Matt: Except the fan fiction story.**

Mello was sitting on a black wooden sled, waiting for Matt to finish putting on his gloves. It wasn't a dog sled, just a regular sled. He sighed and started going down the hill towards Matt. Bernard and Leo had been able to get ready quickly, but Matt was taking forever.

It was difficult for Mello to go down the small, not-so-steep hill. He was pushing himself, grunting and smiling. Matt looked at him and laughed.

"Matt! Come pull me," Mello said, giving up. Matt was still pulling on one of his gloves.

"Hold on. I'll get on top of you in a minute."

"I don't want you on top of me. I want you to pull me!" Mello said, the smile never leaving his face.

"Well… I want to get on top of you," Matt muttered. Mello stood and walked over to Matt.

"You've been sitting here for the past ten minutes putting on that glove," Mello stated. Matt was having a hard time pulling the glove on.

"My hand won't fit in the damn hole!" Matt said, bending over so he could pull the glove up more. Mello tried to hold in his laughter, but however he couldn't contain his smile.

"My hand's too big!" Matt shouted in frustration, standing straight again.

"In the damn hole?" Mello asked, his laughter coming out. Matt looked confused for a moment. Then he realized what he had said and turned a dark red.

"Oh!" He then started laughing. Mello handed him a different pair of gloves and walked towards Bernard and Leo, who had just showed up. Mello kicked at the white snow, happy that it was compacted enough to hold people up. The woods around the small wooden inn were green. Greener then Mello could have imagined. The blonde suddenly wished he could share this event with L and Light. Even though Light annoyed the crap out of him, Mello could relate to the cinnamon haired man. Now that Mello actually thought about it, they might not like it. Light would be too girlish to get near the dogs and L just hated the outdoors. He wondered briefly if Matt was enjoying himself. He turned to see Matt rushing at him and slammed his body into the blonde. Mello almost fell over, but caught himself. Matt was giggling uncontrollably. Mello grabbed Matt's leg and lifted it to where it was resting on his own hip.

"Whoa!" said a familiar voice. Mello tried to turn to see why this person had sounded so familiar, but felt them falling.

"Uh-oh! We're falling!" Mello cried, turning them so that he landed on the ground and Matt landed on him. Suddenly, Mello felt something cold touch his skin. He gasped.

"My back! It's cold!" Mello exclaimed, squirming under Matt. The red head got up quickly, worried.

"What? What happened?"

"There's snow up my shirt!" Mello yelled sitting up. Matt decided to help and went to check Mello's shirt. Snow covered the normally black leather jacket. Matt started to rub at Mello's back, making Mello cry out again.

"You're making it worse!" Then Mello felt something touch at his butt. He looked behind him to see Matt rubbing it, smiling evilly.

"You're rubbing my butt…" he stated, standing up. Matt pouted when Mello moved and looked up at him from his spot. Mello pulled Matt to his feet and looked at the person who was watching them. The man was tall and skinny with dark brown hair and deep gray eyes.

"Dmitri?" Mello asked, looking a little confused.

"Hey, Mihael. How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Same. Who's this?"

"My new boyfriend. Matt, this is Dmitri. My ex-boyfriend." Matt tensed in Mello's arms and Mello knew it.

"Ah. I see. Does he speak?" Dmitri asked, expecting an answer. Matt just glared.

"I don't think he likes me."

"I don't see why he should," Mello retorted, angry. Dmitri nodded and looked down.

"Look… Mihael… I know I…" Matt cut him off.

"Mello."

"What?" Dmitri asked, confused.

"His name is Mello now," Matt said and pulled Mello off to go rent a dog sled. Bernard and Leo, who had already been in the Inn, were sitting at a table, drinking coffee.

"Do they have hot chocolate?" Mello asked. He left to go buy some for himself and Matt when Leo nodded. Matt sat down next to Leo and glared at the wooden surface that made up the table. The two bigger men noticed his unhappy mood, but didn't say anything. The blonde came back with two cups of hot chocolate, placed one in front of Matt and sat down across from the red head. The said ginger looked up at the cup and took a sip. He didn't mind when he burnt his tongue.

"Matt, knock it off."

"No…"

"Matt…" It was a warning.

"Why should I?"

"Because you don't have to act like this. It's been years since I last saw him and I don't even want to be near him."

Matt looked down again. Mello reached across the table and pushed Matt's goggles down around his neck and then pushed his hair from his face. The red hair blushed, turning his already red cheek even redder.

"You don't have to be jealous," Mello said, gently. Matt's eyes widened.

"I am _not_ jealous!" he cried, gaining attention from everyone in the small inn.

"Yeah… Right. Just drink your hot chocolate." Matt sipped at it, noting how it had cooled a bit. It must be cold for it to have cooled that fast. It was still warm. Not to mention, it was the best cup of hot chocolate Matt has ever had. **((1000 words! Woo!))**

Matt had gulped it down and then watched Mello slowly savor his hot chocolate. He giggled, remembering Mello's face when the snow had gone up his shirt. It was priceless. Matt would give up all his video games to see it again. Well… not all of them, just most of them. Matt leaned over the table and kissed Mello, tasting the hot chocolate that he still had in his mouth. Matt gulped it down and sat back, satisfied. Mello looked dazed, then realized he got chocolate jacked.

"You just stole my hot chocolate!" Matt nodded, grabbing the cup and taking another sip. Mello snatched it back, spilling most of what was left on himself, Matt and Bernard.

"Dammit! What are you? Five?" Bernard shouted, upset.

"Chill, B. It's just hot chocolate," Mello said, laughing at Matt's surprised face. It had somehow gotten on his face. Only it was splattered in a sort of way that could be sexual. Like if Matt had sucked Mello off and didn't have enough room to swallow and it had gotten on his face. Mello snickered at the thought and wiped the hot chocolate off his red head's face.

Leo shrugged at Bernard, who was still upset, but had sat back down anyway.

"When are we going dog sledding?" Matt asked, looking around at the people sitting at tables.

"Tomorrow. We got here too late to go today. Plus I want to sleep some before having another adventure," Bernard answered, playing footsy under the table with Leo.

"Too late for us. We already had a snow adventure. And I swear to God, Bernard, if you don't stop playing footsy with Leo under the table, I will cut your balls off. Either you keep to yourselves and play without me, or keep including me and you lose your boys!"

Bernard and Leo sat back, keeping their feet to themselves. Matt held in his laughter and ran his shoe up Mello's leg. Mello raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what had possessed him to do that. Matt just smiled back. Mello rolled his eyes and somehow he knew that Matt was being needy right now. Mello got up, grabbed Matt and pulled him out towards their car. He forced Matt into the back seat and closed the door behind him. The few people that were outside could see the windows start to fog up and the car was very barely rocking. And from what they heard, it must have been pretty damn good because all they were was Matt's loud moans.


	18. Chapter 18: The Dogs

**Angie: hehehehe hot car smex!**

**Mello: It was pretty kinky... *smirks***

**Matt: *blushes* Asshole...**

**Angie: TEENAGERS SCARE THE LIVING SHIT OUTTA ME!**

**Mello: You are a teenager... -_-**

**Angie: I is? HOLY SHIT I SCARE MYSELF!**

**Matt: *facepalms***

**Mello: This is what we get for giving her coffee and letting her listen to My Chemical Romance...**

**Angie: Heehee it was fun!**

**Matt: When are you getting your hat?**

**Angie: Tomorrow. **

**Mello: Note. Angie will be doing Craig Tucker Cosplay on youtube! Her Youtube Name is TheMello1324. Craig Tucker is from South Park.**

**Angie: MY FAVORITE SHOW!**

**Matt:... Angie owns nothing but her hat and her coffee!**

**Mello: Forgive Angie for her lateness.**

* * *

Matt could honestly say he was nervous. He stood on a sled with eight Siberian Huskies in front of him. He was going through basic lessons. They were traveling to the next town via dog sled. Mello was next to him, a team of eight also pulling his sled. Bernard had a team of fifteen since he had a big structure and a team of six pulling the skinny Leo. **(I realized I never described how little Leo was.) **Matt was trembling with excitement and fear and nervousness all at once. Mello apparently already knew how to dog sled, but Matt and Leo were clueless on how to do this. The trainer was going over how the dogs already knew where to go.

"How do they know?"

"They've been there plenty of times to know." Matt nodded, and said the word that made the dogs take off. He held on tightly, gaining the lead. Mello laughed and took off after his boyfriend. Bernard and Leo followed close behind. Pour Matt was having trouble following the turns the dogs were making. He got the hang of it after a while, and calmed a bit when he realized Mello was behind him a couple feet. He never felt so cold in his life. The freezing air nipped at the exposed skin of his cheeks. Ice stuck to his eyelashes and lips. It felt like forever when his heard the dogs start howling for the signal that they were tired. He put his foot down to help slow them. Mello came to a stop beside him and unpacked the firewood and food. Bernard started the fire while Mello began to feed the dogs fish. Matt sat next to the fire, waiting for the beans and bacon to finish cooking. It was thrilling to be in the wild, cooking from a fire with friends and his blonde bombshell. After they ate, they rested a bit.

"So how was your first time?" Bernard asked Matt.

"It was amazing! I was cold, but that was to be expected." Bernard laughed.

"I was talking about your first time having sex with Mello." Matt turned a darker red then he had been before.

"Oh! Uh... he told you about that?" Bernard nodded. "W-Well... It was g-great, but it hurt at first..." Bernard laughed again, patting Mello on the back harshly.

For the rest of the ride to the next town, Matt was blushing fiercely. They kept the dogs fed and left them to rest in the house they rented. They walked around the town, looking for things to bring back to show off to their friends back in America. They were telling Bernard all about them. Well Mello was. Matt was trying on different hats. One in particular caught his attention. It was a green ushanka. If Matt wanted he could easily copy the kid from South Park. He chuckled, turned back towards Mello. After all the excitement, they went out to dinner. They laughed a lot at dinner, looking like the happiest eaters ever. As soon as they got back to the house they rented, Matt got to feed the dogs. One was his favorite. His name was Lupin and he had a black mask with a white face and bright blue eyes that reminded him of Mello. The dog had taken a liking to him, licking his fingers. When he went to sleep with Mello, Lupin had followed and slept next to the bed.

* * *

**Angie: Sorry its so short  
**


	19. Chapter 19: Breakfast!

**Angie: I'm really very sorry that the last chapter was really short and the fact that I haven't updated in forever! I was planning on using my fall break for typing but I got distracted.**

**Mello: Yes she did. She went extreme paintballing!**

**Matt: Check out the story Focus! If you love MattxMello **

**Angie: I recommend this story! Its freaking amazing!**

**Mello: We were there when you read it… **

**Angie: SHHHHHH YOU BLONDE PIXIE!**

**Mello: STOP CALLING ME A PIXIE!**

**Matt: You're both loud… *is trying to sleep***

**Angie: MUAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHA HAHA *in Matt's ear***

**Matt: AHHH! *falls off the couch***

**Mello: You okay, Mattles?**

**Angie: THE SHOW MUST GO ON!**

A giggle escaped from the thick, blue blankets. All that could be seen was a tufted of red hair and a large black and white husky on the bed, tail wagging furiously. The blonde shook his head, quietly laughing to himself as he watched the dog lick at Matt's neck. Another giggle sounded throughout the quiet room.

"Mmm Mello…" was whispered as the body hiding under the quilt turned over to face the dog licking the back of Matt's neck. There was a moment of silence until Matt immediately sat up in the bed and shooed the dog off. It was that instant that Mello started laughing out loud, making his presence more known to the pissed off red headed cutie lying in bed.

"He was licking me and you didn't do anything?" he asked, clearly upset with the blonde. That made Mello laugh even harder. Even when the pillow hit his face, he continued to laugh at his lover.

"You should have seen yourself! That face was priceless!" he laughed, holding onto his stomach. Matt just pouted as he got up to take a shower. Mello, of course, followed him only to have the door slammed in his face.

"Matt, what the fuck?" he asked through the door. Matt snickered on the other side.

"You shouldn't have let Lupin get up on the bed or you would be allowed to shower with me," he answered, walking to the shower while striping from his pajamas. He was stepping into the shower when the door slammed open. Mello was standing at the broken door, holding his shoulder that he probably used to break the door down.

"Mello, you could have broken your shoulder!" Matt yelled, rushing over to him to see if he had broken something. Fortunately, he didn't. It was just going to bruise. He scowled up at Mello.

"Now we have to pay for the door!" he growled. Mello just smirked.

"You shouldn't have locked me out. I'm taking a shower with you." It wasn't a question at all. That was a demand. Matt sighed. He couldn't argue with him at all and he had broken the only thing that was stopping him from doing what he wanted. Mello kept smirking as he pulled his clothes off and joined Matt in the shower. They helped each other wash each other. Matt was actually enjoying the feeling of Mello's soothing fingers running through his hair. It was like a massage. He closed his eyes, feeling the shampoo and water wash from his hair as Mello gently ran his fingers through the red locks.

Matt did the same to Mello until they were both completely clean. Mello stepped out of the shower first and dried of, shaking his hair out as he walked back into the bedroom, followed by Matt.

Mello pulled on some leather pants and a long sleeve black shirt. Then he pulled on his leather coat on and sat on the bed. Matt was pulling on his boots, taking his sweet time in getting dressed. He let his hair fall naturally when wet, refusing to brush out all the knots. He pulled on his coat as well and sat on Mello's lap. Mello smirked at him and wrapped his arms around Matt's body.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Matt asked, as he wrapped his arms around Mello's neck. Mello just shrugged, smiling more.

"Because you look so cute in that jacket," he said, licking his lips playfully at the redhead. Said person only turned the color of his hair and looked away. Mello, the jerk that he is, nipped at Matt's ear while he was turned away from him. A loud weird squeal sounded from his lips as he jumped from Mello's lap and backed away from the smirking blonde.

"Don't do that! That tickled!" Matt shouted, covering his ear with his hand. Mello simply chuckled.

"Are Matty's ears ticklish?" he cooed, standing from the bed. The red head furiously shook his head no. Mello laughed, loudly.

"Sure, Matt. Come on, let's go get breakfast." Mello walked out of the room, Matt following behind him. Lupin trotted after Matt, licking at his hand as he got closer. Matt smiled down at him and then became confused. Dogs don't like cats, do they? Matt still had cat genes in him. So why was Lupin loving on him? Matt shook his head, trying to erase the thought. He would never know that answer. Mello slowed down and wrapped his arm around Matt's shoulders, walking with him to the kitchen. Once Matt caught a whiff of the breakfast, he sat down immediately at the table. The blonde laughed silently at him and sat next to him. Bernard was already at the table, his head resting in his hands as he watched Leo move about the kitchen. It was obvious what he was staring at.

"Bernard, if you don't stop watching my ass, I'll hit you with a spatula." Matt looked quickly at Leo, who wasn't even facing them. How had he known what Bernard was doing?

"But it's such a fine ass! Can I stare a little longer?" he asked, smiling. Leo turned around with a slight blush and a scowl on his small face. He walked over and began to swat at Bernard with the spatula in his hand. Mello almost fell from his seat, he was laughing so hard. Matt couldn't contain his giggles and even Lupin looked like he was amused. Once Leo had stopped beating Bernard, he served breakfast. Matt was too hungry to care what it was, but it was the best damn breakfast he had ever tasted.

"Wow! You're really good at cooking!" Matt complimented after swallowing down what he had in his mouth.

"My compliments to the chef," Mello agreed, taking another forkful of the breakfast into his mouth. Leo smiled, blushing lightly, as he sat on Bernard's lap with one plate and began to feed the larger man. Matt watched them, interested in what they were doing. Mello was also watching them, his curiosity peaked. The red head looked over at Mello and blushed when blue eyes turned to stare back at him. He wasn't expecting to be pulled into his blonde boyfriend's lap. Mello smiled at him, making his breath catch, a fork placed in front of his lips. Matt opened his mouth and took the food from the fork. He was blushing madly by now. Mello was feeding him. This was a bit strange. Mello didn't seem like the type to feed people. After he swallowed the food, Mello leaned forward and kissed him. Matt kissed back, closing his eyes as he felt Mello's strong, firm yet soft lips press gently to his.

"I should feed you more often," Mello said after pulling away from the kiss. Matt only nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Lupin laid down at their feet, rolling his eyes at them. Humans…

* * *

**Angie: This fanfiction is going nowhere...**

**Matt: Reviewers should give Angie some ideas on how to keep this going!**

**Mello: AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW IT! **

**Angie: REVIEWS ARE LOVE! Send love to this story!  
**


	20. Chapter 20: All goes down the toilet

**Angie: I dedicate this chapter to Yumi x Viral. The Idea they gave me was perfect, but I'm making it my own. So, I don't own anything! **

Matt flopped on the bed, exhausted. They had done so much walking earlier that Matt's feet had gone numb. It seemed like Mello insisted that they would go to every place that held a memory of his and it seemed it was all within walking distance. The restaurant they had went to for dinner, however, had not been within walking distance, but they had walked anyway.

Matt sighed as he pulled his goggles down so they were around his neck. He could hear Mello in the shower and wondered absently how the blonde still had the energy to shower when they had trudged through two feet of snow to get everything. The red head sighed again and closed his eyes.

He awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. Groaning, Matt sat up and stretched, listening for the strained pops of his back and shoulders. He looked around as he relaxed. Nervously, he scratched the back of his neck, wondering where Mello was. He got up, tripping over the bed sheets as he went, and wobbled down the stairs.

He checked the kitchen first to find a lone jar on the table. He blinked and squinted to see what was in the jar. A dark gray spider sat unmoving in the corner. Matt frowned at it, wondering what it was doing in the jar. Under the jar was a note, reading:

Matt,

Check out this GIGANTIC evil spider that ran across my foot. In the house! Grossest. Thing. Ever.  
Please kill it and then kill it again. I had to pick up a few things at the store and head down to the airport. Pick a car. They'll store it in the safety garage I have here.  
Love Mello

Matt stared at the spider in the jar and started to poke the glass where it was sitting.

"Mello's afraid of spiders then…" He muttered absently. It was then that Lupin jumped up, holding himself to the counter with his front paws. Matt looked at him and smiled, patting the dog's head.

He stood up straight and headed back upstairs to pack, only to find that Mello had packed it already and probably had it with him. The gamer sighed, heading back downstairs with his shoes and jacket on. Grabbing the jar, he took it outside and opened the lid, before dumping the huge spider near a tree then he went back inside. He snatched a pair of keys from the rack without thinking and headed towards the garage.

By the time he got down to the airport after dropping Lupin off at the sled dog house, it was about noon and Matt was ready to go back to the warm weather of Los Angles. He kept the keys to the car in his pocket, unsure what to do with them as he walked inside. Bernard wasn't hard to find because he was a large man, but Mello was average size and the gamer couldn't put a pin on him. He walked up to Bernard, waving casually as he approached. Bernard scooped the red head up and bear hugged him, spewing things in Russian that Matt couldn't understand at all.

"We're going to miss you so much! You were so sweet! You and Mihael belong together!" Leo translated, smiling at Matt. As soon as Matt was released, Leo pulled him into a hug. The gamer awkwardly returned it, looking around still for Mello. Leo handed him a cup of hot chocolate and Matt sipped it.

"Where's Mello?" he asked as soon as he was let go of again.

"Dmitri wanted to talk to him, so they went to the vending machines." Bernard pointed the way for Matt, who nodded his thanks. The striped clad boy made his way towards the vending machines and what he saw made his heart shatter.

In those few seconds, Matt forgot how to breathe.

Forgot how to blink.

Forgot how to speak.

His mouth just hung open at the scene before him. The cup of hot chocolate in his hand slipped from his grasp, shattering as soon as it hit the ground. The gamer was suddenly glad that his goggles were on. Behind the orange lenses were tearful green eyes, wide with shock. He closed his mouth tightly, clenching his teeth.

Dmitri and Mello were kissing…

By now, Mello had seen Matt and had roughly pushed Dmitri away in order to get to the red head. The blonde couldn't tell what expression Matt had because his eyes were covered. Matt turned away and headed back towards Bernard. The big man looked up to see Matt walking back towards him like he'd see the dead.

"Matt? Did you find him?" The gamer just nodded, stopping in front of them.

"Well, where is he?" The gamer raised a shaking hand and pointed behind him. Bernard followed the slender digit until he saw Mello, looking distressed and angry and many other emotions as he tried to get to the shaking red head. Bernard looked back down at the red head and hesitantly removed the goggles from the boy's eyes. Water immediately fell down those pale slightly freckled cheeks, those big green eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Leo also saw this and gasped as he covered his mouth before pulling the boy into a tight hug. Bernard stepped around them to push Mello back into the crowd.

"What the fuck, B? Get out of the way!" Mello shouted, causing Matt to flinch into Leo's embrace. Bernard shook his head and gave Mello the most anguished look he could. Then he grabbed Mello by the hood of his leather jacket and forced him outside. After throwing the blonde against the hood of his car, he crossed his arms.

"Explain."

Mello growled.

"Let me go talk to Matt."

"Matt doesn't want to see you right now!" Mello flinched back, looking down at the snow.

"I went to go talk to Dmitri. He started going on and on about how he didn't want to break up with me, but he had to because his parents wouldn't allow him to be gay and I wasn't really listening to him and I stood back up after getting myself some chocolate and he kissed me. I tried to get him off of me, but Matt walked up as soon as he kissed me. And now… ahh… it's all so fucked up," Mello explained, pulling at his hair. Bernard patted him on the shoulder and right then Bernard's phone went off. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"B! Matt got on the plane to L.A! I tried to stop him, but I couldn't catch him!" Bernard sighed.

"Just let him go. I'll have Mello catch another plane to meet him there." At this, Mello looked up.

"What?"

"You better be ready to sit through a private jet."


End file.
